the meeting of souls
by babe inc
Summary: a/u babe HEA. my version of how our babe couple meets, finally. no jomo, thank goodness. thanks to C & D for all help in reading ahead and in editing...
1. Chapter 1

The meeting of souls, finally.

A/N not mine wish they were. Total au…

Each weren't looking to fall in love that day.

Ever since his divorce from Rachel, Carlos Manoso had sworn off women; his ideal woman never measured up to reality, so why bother?

He knew he had the looks and the money, as well as some kind of superpower as his cousin and employees told him. When they all went out, women threw themselves at him, but he always went back to his empty apartment. He knew he was a smart man, and something in the back of his mind told him to wait; he would be meeting her soon.

His instincts never led him astray before.

Setting up his new office in Trenton was a lucrative deal for his company, the criminals were many, the money good; all was well.

He opted out of resigning for the government, his job was done and over and he wasn't going back as the killing machine he was; he was moving forward with his life instead as a businessman. He put his second in command Tank Sherman in charge of the bonds; he went after getting calls from vinnie about picking up the files, it served him better to be in charge of the security side of things for their business and residential account.

He was restless today; something inside told him to get out and walk around; so he did, he loved strolling the neighborhood that his office was in; he felt a pull to the diner he always wanted to try; he never got the chance as it was always packed with customers, but today when he entered he saw a booth in the back empty; perfect he thought. And sat down and waited for the waitress to appear.

She had given up on men completely, the perfect one was out there, she just knew when she met him, her life would change forever. Not knowing it was today, and she just had office work to do; she could forgo her usual attire of skirt and heels with her dressier blouses. In stead she dressed in her workout clothes; not giving a care it was all black. She loved to work out; it relieved the stress in her life of her job and her 'lack of a love life' as her mother reminded her of each day on her answering machine. She never returned her calls either. Ever since declaring independence day from her, Stephanie felt free and relaxed, even when running uncle Joe Juniacks re election campaign for mayor, she was ok with the balance in her life. She just needed to find some down time somewhere along the way and have that balance her yoga taught her in her life.

After her five mile run, she decided she would finally reward herself with breakfast at the new diner; seemed like it was always busy when she tried to get a table.

She strolled in like she owned the place; in a way she did, she was the silent partner here, investing her money along the way into local businesses she thought stood a chance in this neighborhood. No tables to be had, but she noticed a man in the back booth motioning her to come join him, ' breakfast with a handsome stranger, something interesting to say the least' she thought.

Carlos stood up as Stephanie approached the table, something told him to ask her to join him; 'what a beautiful woman' he thought as he watched her glide over to where he was standing.

'Carlos manoso' he said as he held out his hand to her; 'Stephanie plum' she replied as she took it. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

The other at the skin contact felt tingles, neither ignored the tingles at all; it was a new feeling for both of them.

They chatted all throughout breakfast, both ordering the same thing, grapefruit with their coffee and egg white omelet, both choosing tomatoes, onions and green peppers to go along with it.

When he found out her job was working for the re election campaign, he told her his business was supposed to be meeting her today for security; just a precaution her uncle Joe set up for her to take care of. They talked business over what became an extra long breakfast, finding out about each other. She wasn't surprised he worked in security or had a military background, it seemed to fit him.

He wasn't surprised at her job either; she seemed so personable he could hardly wait to see her again. He offered to walk her to her car, but she was jogging back to her house, that surprisingly rangeman did security for, it never crossed his mind that s.m.p. Was her name; not until now.

They exchanged phone numbers, and made a date for that very night. Dinner and a night on the town, both looked forward to seeing each other in a few hours, now they had to get to work so that could happen.

Stephanie jogged home; lost in thought at meeting Carlos, he was a man that was used to getting his way she could tell. When he asked her out, she surprised herself by agreeing so quickly. A burst of energy over took her as she continued on changing her jog to a sprint the rest of the way.

Entering her security code, she smiled knowing that Carlos was in charge of her home, interesting and something to ponder later; much later work was calling and she best not be late today.

Carlos watched her jog away; thinking to himself he actually had a date; for the first time in his life he had an honest to goodness date. He held himself away from women after Rachel. She had done enough damage to his soul when she asked him for a divorce and not to see their daughter at all. Just keep sending those child support checks and she would mail a picture from school each year for him to keep.

So he stayed away from women even for physical relief; there was nothing wrong with his hand he found out; after all he got his satisfaction and didn't need to worry about leaving afterwards.

But now, he needed to get back to work and get the folder ready for presenting his companies information for Stephanie and the mayor. He felt like a school kid anticipating seeing her again, even thinking; where could they go tonight? What would be special enough for them both for their first of many dates he knew were coming.

When walking onto the control room floor, he looked over the security system she had in place under her name of s.m.p. and was pleased to notice it was one of their most secure packages offered to the public.

He went into his office and ran a search on her; father worked at the post office; mother a housewife, and even a grandma with an arrest record for public intoxication lived there! What a family she came from, he also noticed a sister that lived in California as well.

She had a business degree from Rutgers, with another degree in political science and it seemed she was a perfect fit for mayor juniacks office, she loved working with the public, many articles in the local newspaper referred to her as juniacks ' right hand person' in all matters. She sat in on the city commission meetings as well as going to the board of education meetings when they were held.

He had found the woman of his dreams. And her name was Stephanie plum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anticipation is a great motivator.**

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, its kind of scary not having a co-author here but I am sure in the heck having a blast making them do what I see needs to happen. Oh btw, not mine, yada yada.**

**Carlos sat in his office signing contracts, employee evaluations, his regular paper work that being the CEO of his own company had to do while waiting for the rest of his search on Stephanie to finish. His mind was working overtime in coming up with the perfect evening; he wanted to do something outside the norm for her.**

**Finally he hit upon the right idea and just went with it. He personally did everything needed for this evening, and now he could settle back and read the rest of his search that was just finished.**

**He saw that Stephanie had her own money, not as much as him of course, but money that her grandfather Harry Plum had left her; she invested it well in companies that were environmentally friendly; and owned stock as well in educational companies for developmentally disabled children and adults. All were companies in the United States, and he took particular note of one called ILS, independent Living source was the name; it made products for those that needed assistance to live life to the fullest, as well as improve their quality of life.**

**He also noticed her backing with her own money of 'their' diner they had their first meal in. Funny how it was already 'their' diner, he smiled slightly at that thought.**

**She gave to causes that helped the Trenton community he saw; and donated her salary as Juniacks chief of staff back to the boys and girls club only anonymously. **

**He sat up in his chair when he noticed a marriage license was issued but never filed in the courthouse, using his search engines Carlos found out the article that almost got her arrested. Finding her fiancée' having 'relations' in his car on the outskirts of town on her way home from a fundraiser, brought out her temper. Busted windows with a tire iron, slashing his tires with her grandpa's hunting knife she kept with her for memories, she was quoted in the paper as saying 'damn good thing I left my gun at home, otherwise it wouldn't have been so pretty'. A physical brawl ensued with the other woman and her fiancé' getting the worst of it, she didn't have a mark on her and also said 'that Tae Bo classes are sure paying off.'**

**She had a license to carry a gun, issued by Juniack himself after threats were made to his campaign that had turned ugly. Hence the security meeting he was about to leave for.**

**He did take time out to place an order and make sure it was delivered post haste on his way out the door. He stopped by the place in question and filled out the card before heading off to take care of his evening plans he had put in motion earlier in the day.**

**Stephanie was ready to get to work, having her own 'uniform' for her job and today being a Friday, she went with blue. Blue pencil skirt and jacket with a white blouse underneath. She was a confident woman, carrying herself with the presence of someone who knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. She liked her privacy and took her personal security seriously. She carried her own gun in the back of her waist band when she was on the job and out in public; when she ran for her own pleasure she knew she seriously damage any attacker and had shown that in the past, something her mother nagged her about continually. **

**They weren't on speaking terms and she liked it that way; the more she stayed away the better she felt about life, her mother had her own way of thinking that happened back in the fifties and sixties. Stephanie lived in the NOW, not in the 'woman's place being in the home' crap her mother spewed. **

**She was close to her daddy and grandma though; choosing to meet them elsewhere for twice weekly dinners. Sometimes even her daddy joined her at her uncle Joe's house for the weekly staff poker nights; he was the one that taught her how to play five-card draw in the first place. And how to inhale her first cigar in their family garage. She in turn made sure her grandma got places she needed to go; and encouraged her in getting to the clip and curl, her place of gossip. Her grandmother kept her informed about her sister in California and the home life she was having but by mutual agreement nothing was mentioned of her mother.**

**Grandma also had friends who had friends who knew folks at the senior center and the Trenton Veterans home that needed things; Stephanie was also the go to person in that area as well; she had friends on the board of directors and when they called Stephanie listened. When Stephanie got off the phone; things happened. All in all a really great jam packed life, but still she wanted someone to call her own.**

**But not someone who expected her to wait on him hand and foot either. She wanted a man to have his own identity and so far; that hadn't happened. **

**Until today when she met Carlos Manoso.**

**She was alone, but never lonely, she loved to read and stayed as active as she could in local politics, she loved the down and dirty campaigns, and this one for her uncle was proving to be the toughest yet. Gangs had come to Trenton finally and tried to take over and push drugs on the young kids at the park and recreation centers, and uncle Joe was being pressed to bring in more cops to help get rid of the problem. That is until Rangeman showed up and helped by bringing in the criminals, and then the crime rate slowly was going down. Rangeman was also helping in the training of the police and their methods of self-defense, seems like that was overlooked somewhat at the police academy. **

**Meeting Carlos today had Stephanie smiling on the ride to work, it seemed like fate finally put the man of her dreams a gentleman at that; right in her path. She was already mentally going through her clothing as to what to wear tonight, she would have to figure out from asking him just how dressy this evening was going to be.**

**Pulling into the underground garage at the Courthouse, she was still going over everything she knew about him; what they talked about likes and dislikes in a variety of issues. She knew this was his newest office, his brothers ran his other two in Atlanta and Boston. He decided against Miami and Trenton was his last one he was going to have. Each brother had their own Rangeman office to run as they saw fit, but all decisions involving Rangeman had to be majority vote of the three of them. He only had his brothers now; his parents and grandparents being deceased for several years but he had an abundance of nieces and nephews to spoil when he got the chance to do so.**

**He loved jazz, reading and he too liked the community service aspect of Trenton, as well as the element of helping round up the bad guys. He was in the army, as well as the elite ranger's and did jobs for the government, but he was retired from that now and was looking to 'pay it forward' in some way or fashion for the youth of Trenton. She had told him of her involvement with the boys and girls club and how she was trying to get someone to come in to teach self-defense for the teenagers; and how they were looking for volunteers for tutoring the kids as well.**

**Carlos had mentioned about having all his employees at his offices participate twice a month in community services as well. Maybe he could help out with her project, it was one of many that Stephanie felt passionate about.**

**Some of his men still did work for the government though overseas and in the United States. Classified work, she knew all about that as her daddy did that kind of work when he was younger as well.**

**With a spring in her step she opened up her shades in her office to let the natural light in, and when she turned around she saw upon her desk a vase of flowers, not just any flowers but her favorite; daisies in a white pitcher. It reminded her of the tea parties her grandma and she would have in the garden out back, such a thoughtful gesture that just cemented a place in her heart for him.**

**Plucking the card from the holder, her smile grew bigger when she read in elegant penmanship 'these flowers cannot hold a candle to you' and signed his name, Carlos. **

**How did he know they were her favorite flower? It seems like Carlos Manoso was all about romance.**

**It was the dance of anticipation of what was to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

' Lets get down to business, shall we?'

Being ushered into Stephanie's office was an unusual experience for Carlos to tell the truth. He was used to dealing with men in all aspects of business, by being in the military, he was used to working with men.

All of his contacts, personal or business wise and even the military; happened to be with men, so this was a first again, of many for his life.

Seeing the view from her window was spectacular.

He could see the Delaware River below; the water had always soothed him, ever since he was a child.

Flashbacks to him and his daddy at the beach in Miami; talking sports, going fishing on their boat, picnics with his family.

It was their special time, just the two of them, he asked him about being in love and how he would know when he met the right woman.

Carlos still remembered his words 'when you find someone you cannot imagine living your life without, my son, then you will know.'

He gave a silent prayer while watching the water ' I found her dad, I did.'

The light from her east side window just framed the daisies he sent, he observed the card her wrote on her desk; propped up so she could see it from where she was sitting.

Stephanie took the lead here and asked what was on her mind.

Stephanie leaned over her desk to look into his incredible brown eyes and spoke first 'before we go see uncle Joe, I have to know something, Carlos. Where are we going this evening and how should I dress?' she asked leaning forward in her chair, the tinge of pink noticeable on her cheeks.

He also leaned forward, just to touch her, he had to touch this woman that captured his interest from this morning, rubbing his index finger along her hand, he said 'casual babe, do you like to do things that are outside the box, sometimes?'

He noticed the furrow in her forehead, and by some magical force it seemed to her (did he have esp or what?), said 'you are my babe, ever since I met you, we do belong together even if it's just as friends first, but make no mistake, you are my babe.'

'I thought I was content in my life, work and building my business, I even had no plans to go to that diner, but something told me I needed to be there.' His voice was soothing to her ears, as Carlos continued on speaking ' I have no life to be honest, I never thought I would find someone that is as captivating as you are.'

'When you showed up, I knew my world had instantly changed for the better.' Carlos finished talking.

Stephanie felt it was time to come clean as well and told him the story of almost being arrested; turns out she does have a temper when crossed.

With his finger caressing her hand, she also admitted to him certain thing about herself.

'I always thought I would be alone in my life as well, Carlos. But since meeting you I know its possible to form an instant friendship, that maybe will lead us to something more?'

'I do keep a busy schedule just like you do as well, but I do know that any time we do get to spend together will be a gift for me as well.'

Over more coffee, they exchanged their family histories and such; Carlos mentioned how empty he felt after Rachel divorcing him; only getting pictures of his daughter Julie once a year.

Stephanie shared that her family dynamics were such that she never went home to visit; instead her daddy and grandma came to see her.

Both were laughing at hearing each other's high school and college days; but now their fingers were intertwined with each other's.

Stephanie explained her need to help out in the community; she felt blessed having supportive friends and family members help raise her, she wanted to give back in some way. She also talked about her love for politics.

Carlos explained the Cuban community was passionate about also giving back to their country, and he felt by serving in the army he was protecting those he loved as well.

He learned from Stephanie how important her "uncle' Joe was to her, his family helped raise her actually, instead of her mother, she had her grandma and Mrs. Juniack for motherly advice.

There was a tapping on Stephanie's door, it was her uncle Joe coming to collect his chief of staff and what appeared to be his new security bodyguard.

He was pleased that they met; Stephanie had told him all about meeting this Carlos Manoso at the diner, how she was happy to have a date with him this evening.

Juniack knew Stephanie never dated, stayed at home and preferred her quiet time. Joe also knew that Stephanie always had hope that one day; she would meet the man of her dreams, and judging by their smiles on their faces, it had finally happened for his chief of staff and all the way around favorite 'neice'.

She filled her after hours work with causes she believed in; tutoring children in the after hours program; and now her pet project was finding people who could teach them self defense as well.

Seeing her blossom into her job coming right out of college was such a pleasure for him and his best friend to witness.

Frank plum and Joe had been in the army together. And once Stephanie told him all about meeting Mr. Manoso, he called Frank Plum and together with their clearance in the armed services

Were able to find out only that he retired as a colonel in the army, purple hearts included.

That was enough for them; she would be well taken care of out in the public eye; that was whom they chose for her bodyguard as well as Joe's.

Time to get down to business at hand, before the evening could get started the way Carlos had planned it to.

Walking down to the conference room at the end of the hallway, Carlos couldn't help but notice how personable Stephanie was to everyone she came into contact with, it seemed like she always had a kind word for them all.

She inquired about their families, how their day was going, if they needed anything that she could help do, writing comments down on her notepad, all the while looking at that person like they were the most important person in her world at that moment.

Watching her work her magic, Carlos couldn't help being envious of her; she knew things about the employees here that he couldn't even tell about his own employees.

He ran his office still like the military. Most of the men working for him, Carlos knew from his military service.

When was the last time he asked his second in command Tank Sherman how his wife was? And their children? He had no idea.

. 'Mr. Manoso', she said; addressing him formally in front of the mayor,' as you know this our re election time, its going to be ugly and our competition is fierce for this go round.

Threats have been made to personally hurt the mayor and myself if we don't stop the gang activity here in town,' she continued on talking ' Folks are tired of having to stay inside all the time due to the criminal element being out and about. We understand your company provides bodyguard services as well as bounty hunting skills, is that true?'

Carlos addressed her concerns, while giving his attention to the mayor as well,' I own three offices with my brothers, Trenton is under my personal direction, yes we do have employees to help out in personal security, and we do attempt to bring the criminals into the judicial system as painless as possible and as quick as possible.'

And the meeting went on and on, through lunch and the contracts were hammered out between the parties.

He had contract workers at his disposal that wouldn't take much to make them permanent hires for his business now that it was expanding; he was going to call them in anyway.

He made the call right then and there to one of his crew." Lester, I need you to get in those contract workers that are on the list we approved of last week, bring them in; full benefits, make sure their contract has the usual gym time, gun range, and monitor duties in the contract as well as their background checks. Have them called into the office for later on tomorrow morning. 10 am sharp. "

He looked up into Stephanie's blue eyes that were locked onto his, saw her brilliant smile light up the room as she asked him; "Do you always just hang up the phone like that on one of your employees, Carlos?' she asked. 'I can offer a class in phone manners if needed, and sign you up for my first student.'

Uncle Joe just sat back and watched their interplay; enjoying every minute of it, it was the dance of anticipation for both of them, thank goodness he had a ring side seat.

His eyes turned black when thinking of her being his teacher, he noticed her slightly pink cheeks, and with the mayor watching and listening he said to her, 'oh I'll be good, you can count on that, Miss Stephanie.' And grinned at her like a cat lapping up a bowl of cream.

He had certain men he could use for bodyguards for the mayor and his 'babe' while out in public and here in the office as well.

He just had to pick the right ones for the mayor, after all his BABE was all his, and all three of them in the room knew it.

The fundraiser brought out another set of problems as to whom would be working on that event as well. The contract workers were about to become full time rangeman employees for good, there was more than enough work for them to be able to handle.

They had two weeks to prepare for the fundraiser; already sports figures had donated tickets, jackets and shirts as well as pennants for the project.

It was near and dear to Stephanie's heart that half the proceeds went to the local boys and girls club she volunteered at after work, the other half to her uncle Joes re election campaign.

He had certain members of his crew that were married; he could bring the couples in and have the wives mingle about, it was another tried and true method of Rangeman.

Their meeting was adjourned until two days time when Carlos would have the roster of employees he needed and introduced them to the mayor and Stephanie, HIS WOMAN, HIS BABE.

Time to get back to work for both of them, giving her a tug on a curl, he whispered softly ' see you around five, babe.'

And then she watched him walk away, back to his life.

Stephanie had an office to run, chores to get done and some workers that needed straightened out; all in a days work for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A First Of Many

A/N thanks to all the reviewers, even those not signing your names, I thank you ever so much for letting me know of your interest. Special thanks go to c&k that wanted to remain nameless, you know who you are.

And here we go…

Considering Carlos had never planned for a date before in his entire life (Rachel never counted), he had covered his bases pretty good he thought with a smile on his face.

Coming back to work, he ran into Tank waiting for him at the stairwell. 'Well, did we get the contract for the mayor? Are you going to keep me waiting?'

Seeing the smile on his bosses face, Tank stood there stunned, since when did he smile? Like never is when.

He heard that authoritative tone that was in his dreams saying ' call the core team in plus Hank, Woody, Hector. Conference room in ten.'

When Carlos took the stairs to his penthouse up on the seventh floor he ran into his aunt, Ella.

Ella and her husband Luis, ran the whole building, maintence and men; where Ella fed and clothed them, her husband maintained the building and the fleet of cars as well.

Having family close by was part of his plan. When he had the option of Miami or Trenton, he asked Ella where she would prefer to live.

He was surprised by Trenton but when she said New York City was close by, he got clued into a woman's mind, that life _did _exist outside these walls.

Ella inquired about his dinner plans and what time she should bring up his meal, she was stunned to her nephew tell her, 'Ella, I have a date tonight, as a matter of fact, I already prepared everything.' And gave her a hug on his way into change clothes for the meeting.

A date! Ella was ecstatic to know Carlos had someone to share his time with for the first time in she didn't know when. She only could pray it went well; she knew he wouldn't say a word about it to her; Carlos was such a private man.

Carlos strolled into the conference room; seeing all his men he wanted in front of him, sitting around the big table.

The new hires were already undergoing their background checks before being called; they would handle the day-to-day security business for the time being. He decided to have Hal and Lester oversee the business for the foreseeable future. He made a group of four; Manny, Junior, Zip and Zero for client calls and installations as well.

The rest of the men stayed, as those that weren't needed left. Then Carlos the planner took over the meeting, informing every one of their new duties effective within the next two days;

Hank and Himself along with Hector would provide security for Stephanie. While Bobby, Woody, and Ram had the Mayor Juniack's safety in mind. Cal was to be the liaison between both teams.

The fundraiser was also discussed and those men who were married he asked to go with their wives as usual to the party. Rangeman always supplied the tuxes and formal wear for the ladies. And were handsomely compensated as well.

Tank stayed silent, wondering what his role in all this would be, without even asking, Carlos looked at him and said 'as usual you are in charge of the whole operation as you see fit. Change up the teams if you need to, whatever you want to happen, make it happen,'

Then Carlos did something no one has ever remembered him doing or saying "any questions? Does anyone have any ideas to help this situation with the threats, if you do see Tank or myself, please.'

Carlos then stunned everyone by telling them about how he found out he and his men could make a difference in the kid's lives in Trenton.

Everyone had been thinking of that as well, the men all wanted to give back their time or expertise in something helpful.

Each man there had done things in the name of the military that changed him, now it was time to 'pay it forward' so to speak.

Carlos never asked his men for the viewpoints, or opened up the floor for comments, what had changed with him?

**Stephanie changed him.** He saw her at work, stopping to talk to each employee, asking questions, remembering their names.

Carlos decided that was the best way to be for him and his men as well. He always saw things in black or white, 'his way or no way' and realized that wasn't how life went after all.

After telling the men about how the mayor's office needed volunteers to teach self-defense and maybe some tutoring after school as well, the interest perked up.

Then when Carlos said the chief in staff to Mayor Juniack was in charge of it, Ms. Stephanie Plum, things clicked in Tanks mind.

Everyone would be attending the conference at the Mayor's office in a few days time, once the new hires were in place and things were up and running smoothly.

She was the reason for the smile, ever since he came back from the diner, and the meeting, Carlos had been smiling, if you didn't know him the way tank knew him for years, you would miss it.

But, it was there all right.

He wanted more, he wanted Stephanie plum.

Leaving the meeting, he went to his office, sank down in his chair and hit speed dial one on his cell phone, already she was number one, who would have thought a innocent breakfast meeting could change his life so much?

"Hello Carlos', Stephanie answered the phone, she too had programmed his name into her cell phone. Eager to hear his voice again, she leaned back in her chair and waited to hear what he had to say.

If Carlos could see her now, he would see the smile on her face matched his exactly.

Making plans to pick her up early, he told her to dress comfortable for an evening outside. It was a night to be remembered by both of them, the start of their true romance.

After Carlos's call, Stephanie made one of her own, to her own number one cheerleader, her daddy.

She told him all about meeting this man she was so intrigued by at breakfast.

She told him they had a date for that very evening, and she also said his job was owner of Rangeman security, in Trenton.

Frank was worried about her job this time, and her safety, he knew of the threats given out by the gangs, he saw the hate filled mail coming into her office to the mayor, he knew it all. He also heard the smile in Stephanie's voice when mentioning her young man, how respectable he was, how nicely he treated her.

Joe Juniack and himself had already run searches on Carlos Manoso and his company, and they liked what they read. He would rest easier when the threats were 'eliminated' but knowing her security detail, put his mind at ease as well.

Hearing her husband's cell phone ringing, Helen plum knew it was Stephanie, she had the ring tone of wonder woman theme song so he knew when it was his daughter calling.

Her lips pinched together, she tried to overhear what was being said, but her mother Edna stopped her, saying loudly 'Helen is something wrong?' letting frank know his wife was trying to overhear his conversation.

Helen stepped away from frank's door to his den and answered her mother' 'its Stephanie on the phone, why does she always call her father and you, and not me? I deserve her respect, she needs to quit that foolish job she has and settle down and get married. Good grief mother, I was married and had two daughters by her age.'

Edna replied ' and look how well that turned out for you, one doesn't talk to you at all, the other one moved across the country from your harping mouth and ways. Nice to know you did such a good job there, for mother of the year.' And walked away, leaving Helen with her mouth hanging open.

Frank knew Helen heard Stephanie's call; but it was also the first time he had heard his daughter so damn happy. Sure, Stephanie loved her job and working in the community, but this was the first time she was down right giddy with happiness.

Seems like it was the first of many times for our couple, dontcha think?


	5. Chapter 5

At the very same time.

A/n usual disclaimers ffic_ is throwing a hissy fit about replying to my reviewers and for that I am sorry that I haven't been able to do gracias (all the Spanish I know) for each and every one of them…._

**Here it is…the date.**

Stephanie was just drying off from her shower, having decided to French braid her hair, it was an outdoor evening event, and no need for the frizz of her hair to come out.

A few streets away, Carlos was emerging from his shower having decided on loose fitting basketball shorts and a blue tank top, tennis shoes and he was set for the first of many evenings to come with his babe.

He had looked up her address and noticed it was in the fashionable Mill Hill neighborhood, where Rangeman did security for all the town homes.

234-mercer street was where he was headed as he slipped into his newly waxed red Ferrari 250 convertible, making sure the top was down for his companion to enjoy the breeze in the convertible.

As he left the Rangeman garage, his tracker went off the grid, off his cell phone, off the car, off the gps computer system so Hector had no way of knowing where he went.

Mouths were agape at seeing their boss dressed so casually, hell he even looked relaxed for the first time in like never, they all thought.

He had brought down his supplies he had arranged earlier for him and his babe to enjoy, he just hoped she had a sense of adventure as he did.

She slipped on shorts and a blue sleeveless tank over her undergarments, and was about ready to go. Lacing up her tennis shoes, she heard her doorbell ring.

'This is it, this is what I've waited my whole life for.' And she opened her door after checking her peephole.

Both of them burst out laughing at how close their clothing matched each others, it wasn't an uncomfortable laugh either, but maybe one of friends becoming more to each other.

She gave him a tour of her home, after all he did security for it, he should see what was what right?

He noticed the pond in the back yard, seeing the camera's almost hidden from sight, the hardwood floors gleamed and her white bathroom sparkled. He could tell she spent much time in the bathroom, her candles were burned half way down.

He also noticed her king sized bed overlooking a wall of glass in her town home, sheer aqua drapes giving the bedroom a soothing feel.

Her bookshelves were lined with everything; from history books to biographies to cookbooks and English history, it seems like she really liked the Kennedy family as well from what he saw.

'Ready to go babe?' he asked holding his hand out to her. 'Always' was her reply.

Stephanie practically glowed from being in contact with Carlos again; her smile matched his blinding one.

Together they left her home; fingers intertwined just like earlier in the day, off to see what surprises Carlos had come up with.

Following the road to the Delaware River, he knew where he was going as he had delivery set up for there.

It was a two-person canopy boat; he knew the owner of Beach Bum  
Boat Rentals, they were new to the area and Carlos had helped bankroll his business.

So for that favor he had the boat he picked out over the Internet; a 19foot Palm Beach Center it was called with everything he wanted in it,

A canopy, built in cooler, anchor and a 115 horsepower motor.

He brought out from the trunk of his car, a wicker basket and cooler, helping Stephanie into the boat, he then put the food in the cooler that already his friend had waiting on him with ice in it.

Wine glasses.

Martinelli's sparkling wine.

Fruit to nibble on as well as watercress sandwiches.

He chose fruit that were Cuban favorites and with Stephanie eating as healthy as he did; he wasn't disappointed in her reactions to seeing it at all.

Fresh strawberries, pineapple, some cut up mangos and melon.

And veggies of course; celery and carrots.

And the piece de' resistance was that Carlos made flan, his all time favorite Cuban desert.

Storing it all below, he raised the anchor and they were off, not wanting to go too far out but yet be surrounded by water, they went a few miles offshore.

The anchor dropped, just as the sun was starting its decent.

Carlos brought out a linen tablecloth and napkins, china plates as well as heavy silverware and set the table for his babe and himself.

Electric candles were brought out, and ready to be turned on when it was time for the meal to begin. The soft glow from the candles made it seem like each others eyes were sparkling, which they were when they locked onto one another.

He had brought his cd player and from the speakers they hear Frank Sinatra's wonderful voice singing some of Carlos's favorite songs, songs he picked out specifically for Stephanie and him tonight.

Holding out his hand, under the moonlight, he took Stephanie in his arms and closed his eyes as they danced, feeling her cheek over his beating heart, they each made their memories but together.

Starting off with 'I've got you under my skin' that lead into 'the best is yet to come,' followed by his favorite ones 'fly me to the moon' and ending with 'I could have danced all night.'

The music was on repeat and they danced for hours, never saying a word, but letting their eyes do the talking for them.

Finally, it was time to eat, feeding each other from the buffet that Carlos himself prepared, even the flan was fed to one another. Words weren't needed to be spoken

As their hearts were in tune with one another.

Softly, he tucked a curl behind her ear, running his finger down her cheek, bringing his lips closer to her mouth; he asked 'may I have this kiss?'

Stephanie didn't need words, she showed him, meeting his mouth with her own, both knowing this first kiss was the most important one that would stay in their minds forever and a day.

Tasting each other with their tongues, softly murmuring words of endearment to each other, it didn't matter what was said, only that the other recognized it in their hearts.

It was almost dawn actually when the food was all gone, the candles burned down to nubs, and yet they still sat there, his arm around her shoulder, fingers playing with her loose hair.

Her head was on his shoulder, with one around the back of his waist and the other across his stomach.

'I don't want this evening to end, Stephanie', Carlos told her, she murmured her agreement to that comment, she had never felt so cherished in all her life before meeting this incredible man.

Reluctantly they pulled the anchor up, just as the sun was rising in the east, motoring back to where the car was waiting on them, back to reality.

Repacking the car together, they couldn't seem to stop touching one another, or staring at the other as if to memorize each other's face, but already having made plans for that very afternoon and evening.

Only this time, it was Stephanie's turn to cook for him. Dinner was whenever he showed up, he promised he needed very little sleep; he would be over before she knew it.

He did have the contract workers coming in at ten am sharp this morning; he would be over directly after that meeting he told her.

She grinned back and told him 'rest up you never know what we'll be doing as I am sure you noticed, its my turn for us to do something I picked out.' She had it waiting on them already, what a surprise was in store for him this afternoon.

Walking her up to the door, hand in hand, they knew this was it. Time for resting and anticipating that in a few hours, they would see each other again.

This time, Stephanie took the lead, pulling his head down, plunging her tongue into his mouth, not waiting for permission. She let him know in all ways possible that he was hers, just as she belonged to him.

Pulling her into his arms even tighter than before, Carlos let her lead the kiss, reveling in the fact that she wanted this relationship just as much as he did.

Parting was indeed such sweet sorrow, for both of them.

A/n car was picked out for Carlos by my daughter, Madison Nicole.


	6. Chapter 6

In tandem with each other.

a/n not mine

ps. Thanks to my peeps CDK you ladies know who you are.

If Stephanie had a word for the activities she had planned for Carlos and herself, it would be the word tandem.

Working together for a goal. This is what Steph had in mind for this afternoon and evening's activities.

When she got up this morning, she automatically went into her mode of completing her goal; work first then playtime.

Of course the smile on her face stayed around all day as well, just thinking of dancing to her favorite songs, snug in Carlos's arms.

Feeding each other, slowly getting to know each other, life was usually good for her, but now her world exploded just by a simple meeting.

Was it only yesterday?

She had been waiting for this man all her life, and the funny thing was, he knew it as well.

Usually Stephanie's playtime met reading or being outside by her pond in the back yard and taking care of her flowers she loved so much.

Today was different though; she had another goal which was play time preparations, she made arrangements for her delivery at noon; she knew Carlos would be busy until at least then with his meetings.

So, off Staph went to her office first, unfortunately it was to a pile of letters.

Letters made from letters of papers or magazines, telling her she was needing to be careful in her job.

Letters telling her those children were being offered drugs, out in the open in public at that.

She was being noticed, and nothing was being done about the criminal element that was happening right under the noses of the cops, they couldn't stop it at all; hell they weren't even making a dent in the crime wave sweeping Trenton at the moment.

She called Juniack at home, hating to interrupt his day off from the office, but wanted to clue him in as to what was waiting on them both on Monday.

He didn't question what she was even doing at work on a Saturday; in fact he teased her about her date, even his wife Elaine got on the phone for that reason alone.

After letting them know about the candle lit dinner, the dancing and just how valued and treasured she felt with Carlos, it was time to get to business.

Steph and Joe Juniack took the threats seriously enough to hire some security for the summer programs the city provided.

Knowing that Rangeman specialized in security had her thinking it was time to get rid of the rent a cops and instead focus on having real men with real skills to help watch over the safety of Trenton's children.

She thought over to the contract that was signed yesterday by the three of them.

After hearing her concerns about all of it, he gave her permission to talk to Rangeman about being hired for the summer youth programs, the sooner the better.

With this campaign turning nasty, the threats against them both, they were small issues compared to the threats on the children themselves.

Uncle Joe had arranged for Stephanie to have Rangeman Security installed at her house, using her initials of smp. She had a contact card with someone's name on it in her desk, so she asked herself 'maybe this person is one of the men mentioned for the fundraiser and security' that way she could take care of both issues at the same time.

She knew the city had the money to afford range man services, but did Carlos have the men?

She picked up her cell phone and hit one on her keypad, immediately hearing his voice; a rich deep timbre saying 'morning babe', she sat there with a smile on her face imagining him at his desk already.

'Good morning to you as well, Carlos,' she said, 'I seem to have a work issue that maybe Rangeman could help with, is it possible to discuss it now, before your meeting?'

'What's on your mind?' he inquired, hitting the core team's line to come to his office. 'I am putting you on speakerphone so my men can hear this as well, and we can be on the same page listening, hope that is alright with you?'

Since when did Carlos Manoso ask someone if it was all right to have others listen in on business? LIKE NEVER.

'Of course it is, she replied, 'after all it is business.'

Once the men came in and shut the door, he looked around at all of the ones he wanted in there; tank, bobby, hector, ram, Cal, woody and hank, he also asked for Lester and Hal, since they would be in charge of the new men.

"Ok babe, talk to us' he said, looking around the room at the men's faces, all were wearing looks of shocks at his affectionate tone.

"Let me introduce her by way of phone gentlemen, Stephanie Plum, she is mayor Juniacks chief of staff, ok babe, keep going, we are all here.'

Stephanie then told the men about the letters, over the past few weeks they had escalated from a couple a weeks to damn near six or seven a day. Today she had a pile of them on her desk, all saying to be careful. That she and the mayor were being watched.

Threats were mentioned about the children doing things in public, at certain places where they were most vulnerable. She then went on to say the city had hired a rent a cop security firm to help out with their summer youth programs for protection.

She now wanted to hire Rangeman to be paid for by the city for the job; she and Carlos had talked about helping more in the community as well.

The question was, 'did Rangeman have enough staff to be hired, could they blend in, and were they interested in volunteering as well?

Some would get paid as well for the self-defense classes if they could teach them.'

Then throwing in there,' Carlos, when Uncle Joe set up my security system there at range man, he came away with a card for a contact person in case I needed any help. I am hoping that the person is already on the crew of men you have designated for our security.' Stephanie went onto explain it was Hank that took the meeting along with hector as well.

'Both are here babe, and are already in place to meet with you and the mayor at our meeting on Monday, in the meantime, we'll get busy on our end and figure out a way to make that contract happen.' Carlos told her.

She was faxing over the programs and where they were located, and what times they ran, everything he would need to provide manpower for.

And how they also wanted camera's installed, perhaps finger scans as well for the parents picking up the children that would be perfect as the after school programs ran in the same buildings so it wouldn't be anything extra to do to prepare for in the fall.

Stephanie also faxed over every letter that they had received in the past few months, but had the originals waiting to give them to him when he arrived.

He ran an extremely tight ship and appreciated her thoughtfulness in having that in hand already before he asked for it.

She replied to him 'thank you very much for providing _such outstanding services, Mr. Manoso,_' she couldn't resist throwing in an 'it's been a pleasure doing business with you once again'.

Click went the phone.

She hung up on him, leaving him with a grin on his face, at maybe 'being teacher for her' as well.

No one ever hung up on Carlos manoso before.

Except Stephanie Plum.

His men couldn't wait to meet this woman that had captivated their boss and almost made him human after all.

Tank nodded his head, finally someone had changed his best friend, and all to the good as far as he was concerned, never in all the years that he had known his boss had someone ever changed him in such subtle way, treating him like a man, not a ATM machine or a killing machine, back in the younger days.

Carlos and Tank then went into what they did best, strategic planning, shifting members of the teams around and bringing in men from Boston and Atlanta to help the new employees around.

They were also faxed by Joe Juniack personally the floor plans of each of the buildings and surrounding areas where security was needed, after all; Rangeman was the best, right?

His brothers were on board with that idea, and after talking to Carlos about Stephanie; they could hear the lighthearted banter in his voice.

They too, could hardly wait to meet her.

Steph left work, determined not to be scared away from her life, her gun was in the back of her shirt, tucked under her jacket, and she was a woman on a mission.

Before leaving her home, she looked at her cookbooks, finding what she needed to buy, and went and made that happen as well.

While in college, Stephanie decided to take cooking classes along with Elaine Juniack, so together the conquered the world of international cooking.

Only a few burned fingers and pots along the way, but the ladies did it!

And Frank Plum along with Edna and Joe got the pleasure of their cooking, along with the heartburn when too much cilantro was added as well.

The way her mother complained **cough cough** nagged her to death about cooking for a husband, had her running as fast as she could the other way.

But, this cooking she could handle tonight.

Hopefully Carlos wouldn't be too terribly worn out when they were finished with her plans.

She was hoping he had stamina to burn; after all she bet he could run marathons and never wear out.

At least in her dream she had last night he lasted just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Letting it simmer.

A/N once again C&K you both rock. And Ms. D, without your help. (slave driver) who knows how this would turn out?

Once again, not mine.

The doorbell rang earlier than expected while Stephanie was in the kitchen, preparing the marinade for the meat she had chosen.

After her usual peephole check, she opened the door to a grinning Carlos, dressed casual like he was 'advised to' for today's plans. Flowers in his hand again, this time exquisite tulips of the variegated variety. Again one of her favorites, only this time the memory was created between them.

'Come in Carlos and make yourself at home', Stephanie said as she walked off to find another vase, he noted her daisies from work were on the mantle above the fireplace. Noticing she had her shoes off, he slipped his off as well, feeling the sleek hard wood floors on his feet.

Following her into the kitchen, he inhaled and smelled the aroma coming from the stove,' what is that delicious aroma babe? Have you been cooking for me?' she replied ' A Cuban dinner, for this man I know, perhaps you have met him; he's adorably sweet and romantic and makes me feel so cherished as well. He knows my favorite flowers and music and I've known him for about 36 hours, give or take a few.'

Sensing him right behind her, Stephanie turned around suddenly, pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him for all she was worth. 'These feelings I am having for you Carlos, I have never had them before, ever since I met you, you are constantly on my mind,' she said to him after releasing him from her kiss.

Carlos kept her snug to him, holding her just as tight, and let out a big whoosh of air, not believing what he was hearing, she was feeling the same way as he did; they were falling in love for the first time ever in their lives, an experience it seemed that was both new to them.

Something that was to be cherishedtreasured and thought about in the days and nights to come.

Keeping her head tucked in his neck, she admitted something to him, never before had she felt so brave,' I've never been intimate with a man, Carlos. I wanted to be fully and totally in love before I experienced it, I was holding out for marriage', she kept her face averted, feeling herself blush.

Carlos tensed up, thinking he didn't regret Julie at all; she was part of him, he only wished he could have waited like Stephanie. He answered softly to her' thank you babe, for telling me what an amazing gift I will be getting, for I believed I would never find a woman I wanted to marry, until you came into my life.'

'Even when I was in the army, something always held me back, even from a no strings relationship.

Hooking his finger under her chin, Carlos looked down into her blue eyes, kissing her forehead gently, he had to ask, ' now that we know we are on the same page, what's for dinner, babe?' he laughed and continued on 'I smell garlic and cilantro, and it smells heavenly. You do know, Cubans do love spice in their lives right?'

Grinning back at her man 'MY MAN' she thought to herself, and said 'patience, and are you ready to test your stamina?' Carlos looked at her stunned at his babe's remark but said one of his own. 'Lead the way, teacher.'

And she did, right out to her back yard where their activity she had planned was waiting.

A tandem bike. Built for two.

It signified for them both just what being together really meant, it was everything to them.

She straddled the front seat, told him to hop on, and 'I hope you like me being in charge,' gave him a wink and off they went.

She caught the smile on his face as they biked off to her destination right down the road; her neighborhood park, Mill Hill was a short distance away; they rode over the bridge that was just rebuilt the year before, thru the parkways, and around the park twice.

Then home, where it seemed like they belonged, just the two of them.

Over dinner which they finished preparing together, they chatted about their days; him bringing in men from his other offices, telling her that she would love meeting his family, what was left; nieces and nephews.

She gave him the letters her office had received, putting them aside now as they finished grilling their fish outside, he was at home here, drizzling the olive oil on the salmon filets. Stephanie brought out the pineapple and avocado salad she fixed earlier.

He taught her to make a Cuban mixed drink he liked, to go with their meal, a Canchanchara, as she had the ingredients already; lime, honey, white rum and some crushed ice.

Both were laughing over the antics that had her Grandma arrested, Carlos confessed he almost fell into gangs growing up in his neighborhood, but his cousin Lester Santos and his best friend Tank Sherman talked him enlisting in the army instead.

He explained how the guys were giving him hell about the changes in him that they noticed, he actually smiled, and let them have a say, even asking questions about their new contract. His men couldn't wait to meet her, to them she already walked on water; making him seem more human instead of someone who lived to work.

After explaining his Aunt Ella took care of his men with her husband Luis, and how stunned she was that; one, he actually HAD A DATE, and two he fixed it all himself. Her smile wouldn't come off her face if she tried, Stephanie was grinning to herself at that description, and agreed to his invitation to come and meet his men sometime soon.

Carlos was laughing when she told him about Elaine Juniack giving her hell as well, asking about their date.

After clearing their dishes and taking them back inside, they came back out, where it was Stephanie's turn for her CD to play music just for him.

Stephanie held out her hand, hit the remote button, and out came her favorite songs just for Carlos. She held her hand out to him, and softly asked him,' will you dance with me, Carlos?'

Carlos looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, and replied, just like she did

'Always, babe!'

From Camelot, they heard, ' If Ever I Would Leave You' turning into Louis Armstrong, 'What A Wonderful World, and after those two they heard some contemporary music from KC &Jo Jo ' All My Life', to Stevie Wonder singing about 'I Just Called To Say I Love You'. Over and over they danced, softly talking words of friends, turning into something more, and something permanent beyond just mere friendship.

While dancing, Carlos asked for a favor from her, a personal one at that, just for him, would she please carry a panic button and have a tracker in her purse?

He just found her, she was his destiny and nothing would make him feel better unless he was personally with her, than to know she carried these things for his peace of mind.

Since the Mercer Courthouse was such a short distance, Stephanie didn't have a car; she explained she used the public transportation in town if she had to go somewhere; otherwise her mountain bike did the job. Stephanie also went places with her daddy and Grandma, to the grocery store, and such.

And yes, the tracker and panic button were not deal breakers, she did take her security seriously and to thank him for thinking of her, she laid a sensuous kiss on him right as Marvin Gaye started singing 'Sexual Healing' What a night they had. Getting to know each other better, laughing and dancing, dancing and laughing.

Stephanie also invited him to the weekly poker game, being held after the meeting for security. This time it would be held at Stephanie's house, she was having the Juniack's coming as well as her daddy, and Carlos would make the fifth person.

She also told him to bring his money, the pots grew sometimes to as big as ten dollars; winnings were donated to the boys and girls club summer program; making sure kids and their families were able to go to the water park at least twice a month.

Another magical evening ended, as Stephanie walked Carlos to the front door, fingers intertwined like they belonged together, which they both knew by now they did.


	8. Chapter 8

A bump in the night

a/n not mine and also a/n Ms. D…you are a rockin beta' and I can only hope you write your own as you make this story just a joy to tell and work with you on. And of course c & k who nag worse than Ms. D. if possible.

Range man alarms went crazy all of a sudden that night; it was all hands on deck it seemed.

Carlos had just got back to Range man from Stephanie's home when his pager and phone were both set off. The control room saw the problem immediately and notified the men on the street that City Hall had been broken into.

Carlos and Tank hit the ground running; he called Mayor Juniak telling him to expect a car there immediately to bring him to his office, while he and Tank sped down to Steph's townhouse on Mercer Street. Hoping that she wasn't asleep yet, he hit one on his phone while tapping the Bluetooth on again. 'Carlos, is something wrong? Are you hurt? Can I do something for you?" he heard in his ear. Hating to tell her what he had to, all he could say was 'Babe, get dressed, I am on the way. Your office was broken into tonight'. He heard a sharp gasp from her, and an 'ok' as she "HUNG UP THE PHONE ON HIM AGAIN!"

Running out of her house when she saw the black SUV appear, Stephanie punched in her security code, and jumped in the backseat. Tank turned around in the passenger seat and said; 'sorry it took this to meet you Ms. Plum, it was supposed to be in the next day or two, not like this.' Stephanie leaned forward to see his eyes, and told him.' Get used to it, we seem to have excitement in the Mayor's office, and by the way, call me Steph or Stephanie, never Ms. Plum,' she continued on saying "I've heard I caused a little bit of chaos at your office, am I right?"

Carlos looked at her in the rearview mirror, catching her eyes, a little smile on the corners of his mouth tipping up. 'Babe, the guys will all be there tonight so sooner or later it was bound to happen, don't you think?' Once again Tank was impressed by his boss becoming a chatty Cathy suddenly. But when he thought about it; ever since they met that day, Carlos had come back a changed man. He had a small smile on his face, coming back from the mayoral meeting, he was downright giddy.

After their date, (which Tank knew nothing of) he knew Carlos was a goner in the game of love and had finally met the woman of his dreams. Instead of busting him down in the ring sparring, Carlos used the punching bag instead; his mind just wasn't that into concentrating like he should have been. He was actually human, talking to the guys like what they said mattered, usually he just barked out orders and expected them to be followed.

Hearing his Bluetooth chirp in his ear, Carlos touched it to hear Lester's voice, 'report' he barked out, as he sped the car thru the Trenton streets. Sliding into a stop, he parked the car and with ease born of a panther, he ran to her door opening it while scanning the area, looking for threats, it was time for the bodyguard mode to come out and play.

Something that he was extremely good at. That he enjoyed every time he was out in the public; but this time he was guarding the woman of his dreams, nothing was going to be harming her. Not if he could help it! Carlos was on high alert now, knowing the Mayor and his men were already in the building, he only had to get Stephanie to safety, then maybe he could breathe again.

He and Tank kept her between them, rushing up the stairs, seeing the cops already securing the area, she gave a brief finger wave to Eddie and Carl as she already knew them, but otherwise she kept on being a 'Range man sandwich' Stephanie thought to herself.

The damage was intense to see, glass was shattered, papers everywhere, and the file cabinet had papers strewn everywhere, it was laying on its side; and the kicker was that the safe was gone. It had to have taken a dolly lifter or something like that to get that out of there.

Carlos saw it was gone and the vein in his neck was about to explode when Stephanie spoke, 'there was nothing in that safe, it was a decoy, the real safe is not in my office. If you'll follow me you will see where I placed it.'

And of course they all did, Mayor Juniak was grinning, he knew exactly where Stephanie was leading them to. Following her into a passage way that was behind her office, she went behind the bookcases that were lined up. By pushing on the wall, it opened up into the real room where the safe was. This safe was built into the wall, she explained. That when she 'took over this job, this was her first personal expense that she paid for with her own money,' having Frank Plum draw up the plans to make it fit, she even kept it from Juniak until he stumbled upon it one day.

Carlos slung his arm around his love, and simply said, 'Babe, I am so proud of you, you are my wonder woman.' Everyone looked gob smacked at that, Stephanie looking around at his men for the first time. 'Well guys,' she said to them all 'since we all are here; let's work on some contracts. What do you say?'

Bobby pulled out his phone to call his wife, Jennifer; she was the Range man Attorney in all things, heading up her own firm as a matter of fact. Bobby gave her the fax number to Stephanie's office for the contracts to be hammered out again. Only this time it would be a couple of different contracts, Jennifer was on her way there as well, and faxing worked out better until she arrived. Everyone could tell their evening was already going to be later than normal.

Thirty minutes later Jennifer Brown arrived to see everyone sweeping up glass, Stephanie was attempting to get all her files back in some sort of order, and she found her husband Robert aka Bobby in the conference room along with the other team members that were called out. Her blue eyes locked onto him from across the room, instead of seeing his wife; he saw "Jennifer Brown, Corporate Legal Attorney", but more importantly she was the only **Range man Attorney that did it all.**

Jennifer met Bobby Brown while jogging in the park and literally ran into his backside that she was admiring, as she was running behind him. Bobby couldn't keep that news to himself back at Range man at all; once Carlos found out she was starting her own law firm, he interviewed her and hired her, all in the space of half a day. She had no problem in dealing with the men's contracts with the government, she always seemed to find a loophole** somehow or somewhere** that worked in her friends favors. She was an integral part of Range man, and she would be joining her husband at the fundraiser. Hearing from Bobby that her evening wear would be paid for, she already made the purchase with his Range man credit card. The blue halter top matched her eyes perfectly, and to showcase her long legs, slits up the side were also there.

Stephanie and the Mayor recognized Jennifer from her own works in the community; she herself was a major backer of Juniak's re-election bid. She pulled out papers from her briefcase, and the meeting began.

She had brought over several versions of the contracts. The ones that were signed with no problem were dealing with cameras on the windows in her office, they were alarms only, so were unable to see who did the crime, and the previous Mayor saw no reason for the extra security. It something that Mayor Juniak was making up for ASAP.

The other contracts dealt with Stephanie's and Juniak's homes, both had top of the line security system. But what was needed was the bulletproof windows, that contract was signed. Stephanie and the Mayor both stated they were paying for their own windows, they had money, and it wasn't negotiable at all.

Which brought out the final big contract; protection for the children's summer programs, then turning that over to the after school programs once school was back in session in the fall. The men his brothers sent from Atlanta and Boston would rotate with the full time employees. The volunteer sheet for the tutoring and self-defense classes was getting posted by Ella in the morning, according to her there were plenty of shifts to have multiple classes a week as well as tutoring help.

Ram was still on point as liaison for both of the security issues and Hector and Manny would take care of the windows.

Now came the fun contract, the one the guys were all talking about since this one was so important. The Fundraising contract was harder to nail down as there were only a few men married that were going, the single men to choose was what was hardest to pick from.

It came down to Jennifer and Bobby, Hank and his wife Amy and Tank and Nicole for the couples attending. The single guys Hector, Lester, Cal and Ram would mingle with whoever was their flavor of the month.

'Um, ok guys, it's time to quit. The windows are all boarded up, the glass has been ordered for the windows and I got all my files to take home, so let's get the heck out of dodge,' Stephanie said.

'Babe', Carlos said to her, not caring that everyone was watching his transformation into a boyfriend right in front of them; 'someone might have your personal information on where you live, why don't you come back to Range man for the night?" Stephanie's mouth dropped open and retorted 'I already have Range man security, it's the best right? If you want to be a **"personal bodyguard and boyfriend"** I do have an extra bedroom in my townhouse, if you care to share?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

'Babe, I thought you would never ask.' And led her back out to his SUV, bodyguard still in place but the boyfriend had his fingers intertwined with hers as he did so.

'Did that just happen?" Tank asked them all. Juniak just laughed and said 'you should have seen them the other day; right here in this room, it was after they first met, and she told me all about how much a gentleman your boss is. Stephanie Plum is a rare woman, as you can tell, your friend Carlos could never go wrong with Stephanie in his life. And it looks like he knows that for a fact as well.'

**A/n again. I think this is a good place for a break don't you? Now you can wonder who did the damage to the mayor's office. What's next for our babe? Can hardly wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Enjoy your weekend and see you all on Monday. Don't worry; I have chapters stockpiled for all next week….and then some?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sleepless in Trenton.

A/n not mine, yada yada

Without Ms. C & K, this story would be choppy and not flow. So kudos ladies and to a few who also helped read ahead as well.

On the ride home back to her place, Stephanie couldn't help but shiver at the violence and how it had escalated from a few dozen letters to all this damage, all because of drugs and the re-election. Stephanie did feel safer knowing her bullet proof windows would be installed in the morning, she felt even MORE safe by having her own personal superhero, Carlos Manoso in the car next to her.

How could folks be so stupid as to think they could accomplish something by this, her mind was going a mile a minute, even with the built-in safe, you still had to have the code, either that or dynamite to blast it out of there. Fools, that's what all of them, were.

OK Enough!

Turning to her companion, she asked him softly, 'will you be all right sleeping in the guest bedroom? I really don't want to tempt fate here, knowing how powerful our intimacy is growing; I could easily throw my morals out the window for you, for us Carlos.'

He gave her the briefest of glances, before his eyes were back on the road, telling her, 'Babe, I thought we agreed, it was forever for us, and however long that is, I am in this for the rest of my life. Whatever time we need beforehand, will just make us stronger in each other's lives.' He held her hand tightly as he spoke to her.

They made themselves at home, each taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Carlos was always prepared; he had his duffel in his car with clothes and a work outfit as well as his laptop that was stashed in the SUV. They sat down on the couch to talk about what happened tonight and how to prepare for what was to come.

The gangs were a problem. Carlos had the answer and they were already working for him: Hector Sanchez and Manuel Ramos, aka Manny. They were already out on the streets getting info from their informants, whatever they could find out, Rangeman could further investigate with Zip and Zero helping them out.

Hector would be at the fundraiser and since he could blend in without anyone noticing him, it was good having all their bases covered.

Hector grew up in the underbelly of New York City, relying on himself and his instincts to live. He believed in taking care of problem first, then asking questions later. While working for Rangeman had its perks. He wasn't bound by the moral rules and regulations of these army men.

That was why it was Hector and Hank that were Stephanie's bodyguards along with himself. He handpicked these two for their special skills. Hank was a damn good man that could also blend in, you knew he was there watching, but when you looked there was no sign of him at all. They had been partners for a year now on the job. In fact, Hector was Hanks best man at his wedding to Amy last year. Stephanie felt better hearing about some of his men, personal stuff she intuitively knew no one else had access to.

Talk of the fundraising ball coming up led to a round of teasing each other with their apparel, he asked the color of her dress, so his tie could match; she told him since Jennifer was wearing a beautiful halter dress in her favorite color of blue, Stephanie was going with a silver dress, and was hoped to pull it off.

She had an indoor gym set up in her spare bedroom, treadmill and stepper. A punching bag hung down from the beam, so she could do her kicks, she also had a few weights, so plans were made for them to meet up at five, and work out while waiting for the men to show up with her windows.

Carlos had brought his laptop and cell phone to conduct the morning meeting from her living room; she also had work she brought home; the files that were turned upside down and inside out while trying to look for money.

She made an unhealthy snack of buttered popcorn while they talked; Carlos never noticed he was doing his fair share of eating it, anything to be close to his woman.

Another way he had changed, he loosened up in his eating habits, as well as his work habits. It was hard to let go of something that had been ingrained for so long in his life, but he still remembered what his daddy told him 'you have found the right woman when you can't imagine your life without her in it'.

While back at Rangeman, Tank had driven Mayor Juniak home along with Lester and Cal, picking up no signs of a tail. When asked if he and Elaine would consider a safe house, Joe looked at Tank and said 'we have your security system already; we will be alright for one more night until your windows are installed.' Instead of talking about that, he told them about Stephanie and what she was like growing up, how he and Elaine helped raise her along with her daddy and grandma.

And that Stephanie always waited for her true love, she never dated, worked tirelessly for the kids of Trenton, her salary was donated back to those causes; she had been his Chief of Staff since graduating college as a matter of fact.

Pulling up to Juniak's house, Tank shook his hand and told him two men would be in the area, doing what they did best, security work. And he would see him in the morning.

Joe crushed Elaine to him when he entered the door and told his wife all about the destruction, but how relieved he was to have their home become even safer.

Rangeman was on the job.

Knowing each other was but a wall apart, each found sleep hard to come by. Stephanie imagined his arms around her, kissing her senseless, holding her to him.

Carlos was thinking of having his babe in his arms, wrapped securely by his side, right where she belonged.

Sleep was impossible.

Stephanie got up to take a cold shower (she had lost track of how many she HAD taken since meeting her Cuban man.

Carlos heard the shower come on, and imagined himself with his love, the water cascading over them together, stroking himself while doing so.

After that, both were able to sleep.

In the morning over coffee, each remembered how last night went, and each would not change a damn thing.

It was better to be closer, than even a few blocks away. They had already started their 'someday', so it seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

Working from home.

A/n not mine, thanks to Ms. for beta and adding here and there.

C, thanks for reading ahead for me. And ms k, hope you are having fun with your daughter.

After their morning workout they took separate showers and each was thinking about the night before.

_Flashback:_

"_Knowing each was a wall away that was separating them. Found Stephanie and Carlos unable to sleep, it wouldn't be the first cold shower she had taken since meeting her Cuban man, but wow was it worth it. Carlos heard the water coming on and imagining himself in the shower with his love, he stroked himself till he heard the water turn off. It was mission accomplished and both were able to sleep._

_Meeting each other in the early hours, Stephanie already had her liquid gold in her coffee cup, she poured her man one, and they sat down at her table; just like they belonged together._

_She had no shame of what she did in the shower, just like he had none for his action in bed or in the shower, both were confident this relationship was it for them, so waiting to consummate, was just icing on the cake, so to speak. No matter how many cold showers or 'hand' time was needed, each were confident in the other enough to be able to look each other in the eye, knowing all was right in their world, they had each other, after all."_

They had breakfast Carlos had made for them, their workday had begun. Stephanie had a big dining room table in the 'poker room' as she called it, when it was her turn to host the games this is where it happened.

The room was comfortable, it had a wet bar for drinks and snacks, the table and chairs and a flat screen TV so the sports channel was on for the players to watch the scores in the background; usually a lot of trash talking was involved continually throughout the game.

The poker game had been pushed back to next week at Stephanie's house until this security issues could be put in place to everyone's satisfaction.

So they started in their day, one at each end of the table. 'Silence is golden' came to mind as they worked comfortably together. Keyboards were clicking together; sometimes grins were exchanged as they locked eyes on one another, and went back to work.

You could hear the noise of the grandfather clock as time went on; Carlos called in his morning meeting from the comfort of her den, Stephanie showed him around more, and in there he had privacy. He also noticed every detail of the room, her desk and chair screamed comfort to him, he tilted back and almost put his feet up, he was that much at home here.

Even at his

Stephanie had hardwood floors everywhere in her town home, and he hadn't slipped his boots or even socks back on since working out and showering.

It was pure comfort and while elegant; it also screamed home to him, he could imagine himself being married to Stephanie and living here, the yard was even big enough for a child's jungle gym. Carlos grinned at that thought; home wasn't range man anymore to him; it was here with his other half, Stephanie Plum.

Carlos noticed the paintings on her walls, they all were signed with children's names and had the tags from their after school programs, and the price she paid each child. The colors vibrated off the walls, abstract all of them. Children's paintings were scattered around her home, except for the bedrooms, she had the left the walls bare.

He slept in the most comfortable king sized bed he had felt in his life, she had a pillow top mattress for him to sink down into, the room had brown and cream colors in it, even having its own master bathroom, just as hers did.

Stephanie had told him that sometimes her father just needed a break and came and stayed in his room, that's why men's colors were throughout the room to begin with.

Even knowing that Mr. Plum slept in here, in the same room he stayed in still had him thinking this bedroom was 'his'. And this was his home, where he belonged.

Hank and Hector were on their way with her new windows, bullet proof for them all; the sizes had been faxed to range man last night along with the mayor's house, time to get to work for the guys as well.

They also had with them Stephanie's new panic button and tracker pen as well as a new stat phone that range man used, all numbers were programmed in from Carlos to control room, she could add what she needed for her personal use as well and assign speed dial to the names. Stephanie already figured out Carlos would be her no one on the dial pad; after all he was number one in her life.

She was still grinning about meeting him at 'their' diner on the first day that is until it came to the box she brought home from work. Then shit hit the fan. Hard.

Stephanie let loose a few choice words when finding her files in such disarray; nothing made sense unless it was just a couple of people looking for money like Carl and Eddie told her last night. The safe was stolen, it was found abandoned in a broken in warehouse a few streets over, door open and nothing in it. Just a mess to clean up.

Stephanie insisted on having something for the men to eat when they came to do her window installation, something Carlos never did, think of others and having them a meal, or even a snack. The break room at Range man was there; if you were hungry, go get a sandwich or an apple.

Out came the Panini Grill; she had her pantry and kitchen well stocked, Italian bread, fresh mozzarella cheese; sliced tomatoes, fresh basil, drizzled with olive oil, and for the meat sliced salami and pepperoni. She drizzled on more olive oil and viola! Lunch was ready for everyone to sit around and enjoy.

Hank and Hector were surprised to be invited for lunch; they were just employees at range man, but slowly just as Carlos was changing so were the dynamics of the business. All four of them just sat around and chattered about anything and everything, getting comfortable seeing Carlos like this was intriguing for his men to see. Both Hector and Hank noticed how comfortable he was here, Carlos Manoso found his home, and he was settling down; work was there, but not as important to him as Stephanie Plum was becoming more and more his future.

But here at Stephanie's, the dynamics had changed; now he was slowly becoming the man he always wanted to be; he had found his other half and slowly, like peeling an onion, Carlos's many layers were coming out.

Tomorrow was a workday for the couple, and each were thinking to themselves, 'how many hours would pass by until they could see each other again?' It was going to be hard to be apart tonight even sleeping in separate bedrooms like they did last night just felt to each of them so incredibly_ right_, but tonight there was no reason for Carlos to stay there.

Not blocks away from each other. Not being able to tug on Stephanie's curls as he had been doing. Not being able to run her thumb across his bottom pouty lip.

'Would it be so wrong for him to live there, but have his own separate room?' what would Carlos say if Stephanie asked him to move in? What would Stephanie say if Carlos asked her if he could move in?

Stephanie and Carlos just fit together; seamlessly their lives had already intertwined both personal and business.

Something to think about, but also a conversation was needed ASAP.

As the afternoon wore on, their work from home wound down, Stephanie took Carlos's hand and led him out to the lounger and as he sat down, she settled down right between his legs, comfortable with his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.

No music, just silence as Stephanie thought,' this is it, if I don't ask; he won't know how I feel. What if he says no? What can it hurt to ask?' all these thoughts were racing through her mind, as she took a deep breath, turned around with his arms firmly around her, and asked the most important question to the most important person in her life;

'Know of anyone looking for a roommate?'

'Babe' then he kissed her senseless.

Guess who was moving in?


	11. Chapter 11

What a Man.

A/n yada yada not mine

A/n 2. Muchos gracias to Ms. C, K, & D~~ three awesome ladies that push, nag and question as well as SLAVE DRIVE me to death sometimes .

With the efficiency born of a military man, Carlos had Stephanie in his SUV quicker than she could almost blink and on their way to make a couple of stops. Together for the first time as a couple. Stephanie called her daddy and grandma, and they were meeting them and the Juniak's at the local coffee shop. Celebrating their news of becoming a couple and their commitment to each other by living together was indeed news.

Everyone at the coffee table meeting knew of Stephanie's values, and all knew marriage was going to happen, sooner or later. Frank already knew about Carlos from the search he and Joe Juniack did together, so meeting him was just a formality, really.

Stephanie was her own woman, albeit a busy woman but still a woman who finally found the perfect man for her, and she wasn't wasting a minute regretting her decision to have gone to that diner, 'their' diner now.

Grandma kept Stephanie informed of the Plum home life, but only if she asked, and she never did, she didn't care. She was her own woman making her own choices.

And Carlos was a man of strict morals. When given the choice of taking a bribe or to turn in the informant, he turned the person in. Rangeman might operate by helping the law and sure the skips might get banged around a little, but what did they expect?

A card and roses? They were going to jail.

The other news they had. Well, Carlos could hardly wait to tell his crew, and his Aunt Ella;

He was packing up and moving into '_their_' home now. After being kissed senseless and talking it over while having a cup of coffee, they realized a few things about each other and themselves.

It didn't matter to them they had just met. Each recognized that their life partner was right in front of them from the minute they saw each other. Being busy with their jobs, they could go days with only talking on the phone if they needed to, instead of seeing each other over a cup of coffee and breakfast each morning.

But having dinner, jogging or whatever just made it even more enjoyable having the other there to share the experience with.

Both would be miserable without the other, it wouldn't matter they lived streets away, it might as well be to the moon, the distance just was too far away.

Talking on the phone would be fine during the day, but coming home to an empty house, making dates was all well and good, having a bedroom only a wall away, knowing they were in each other's space on a 24/7 basis was perfect for the moment.

Carlos called a meeting of all on site employees except for those on monitor duty, something else he never did. When they walked in together, fingers entwined together once again. Everyone knew something big was going to happen.

He took his place at the head of the table, sitting down in his chair instead of standing behind the table, he pulled Stephanie onto his lap and said the words that _no one ever expected to hear from him '__**I'm moving out'**_ he told his men along with his Aunt Ella and Luis. He was moving into Stephanie's home, which was now his home. '_**That very night!' **_

No more being alone, two floors up, without a life to call his own.

Only the occasional meals made by Ella now, when there was trouble that needed to be addressed by him personally.

They would be a couple, cooking the meals together. And while Rangeman was his to run as he saw fit, he conference called his brothers in also and told them he was making Tank, Lester and Bobby equal partners.

He had the money to quit altogether and everyone knew it, but he wanted to step away a bit and '_**experience life first hand with this incredible woman by his side, not to lead her, or to follow her, but be by her side as much as possible**_.' Is what he told them all.

He would be working the usual 8 to 3 only, with three partners one was always around or they were a phone call away. He also promoted Hank and Hector, Ram and Cal to be seconds in command. And so on and so on. Everyone got a step up in responsibilities and higher pay grades, especially the partners in Trenton.

It worked out for the best, Jennifer and Bobby were buying a new house, Tank with his wife Nicole and their two boys were taking over the seventh floor penthouse and Lester and Melissa had become engaged, he graced her with a emerald and diamond ring just last week.

Ella celebrated and along with Stephanie and brought out the sparkling wine she had on hand for them all. Once again, it was time for business, Stephanie once again instead of looking for a chair to sit in, found a comfortable one on her man's lap.

Hector and Hank had found out the reason behind the break in. It took them about two hours to have the complete report. It was from a trustworthy source.

Someone wanted Juniak to drop out of the race, very badly. Enough to pay someone and then they would pay someone else to get some gang bangers from out of town to do the damage at the office.

Uncle Joe was called at that time, once again hearing his voice and that he was unhurt soothed Stephanie, no one was better at that than her daddy and Uncle Joe and now she had her own personal super hero as well.

And she was sitting right there on his lap.

Once again the security teams were debriefed about Stephanie and Juniak's schedule for the week. Hank and Hector would be with Stephanie, her very own personal justice league, so to speak of.

Carlos would still be in the office, doing the paperwork and working with clients and their concerns.

With Juniak would be Bobby and Woody. Now it was Ram and Cal running point on their security and schedules.

Lester and Hal would be in charge of the summer youth programs; they took half the men that Boston and Atlanta sent to set up security systems in the buildings, windows and the perimeter.

The other half of the men from Boston and Atlanta would work on the installations, and rounding up the skips with the contract workers turned full time employees.

Meeting adjourned! _"Thank God!" _Carlos thought. He could hardly wait to get upstairs and get his clothes, guns and whatever the hell else he needed and get to his very first 'HOME' that he ever had, ever since he was a child, he had a home now, with a woman who loved him just as fierce as he loved her.

The grin while he was packing could split his face in two pieces and it matched his babes, perfectly.

It was movie night at their new home; appropriately it was SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE.

Welcome to casa, plum-manoso.


	12. Chapter 12

Combining work and pleasure…

A/n…once again, not mine.

A/n 2 Ms. Dee, who is the slave driver who changes things to make the story so much more fun to read, although I do love abusing Helen myself…c&k…thanks for reading along.

Carlos and Stephanie had found an easy balance in their daily lives, breakfast together each morning before leaving for their own jobs. A midmorning call, lunch at their offices or downtown, always with her bodyguards, Hector or Hank. Sometimes Frank would join them as well.

With the election heating up in the debates, there were plenty of hecklers out in force. No matter where Juniak and his opponent went, it was either to the openings of stores, to parades or to the Trenton Civic Center for the debates themselves. Rangeman was on the job, no matter what.

Where The Mayor went, Stephanie was right by his side. Normally Carlos would have had a fit regarding the security, but since he had made the men partners, they were the ones having the fits. Carlos was along for the ride by being at his 'Babe's' side and not missing a thing.

Lester and Hal were enjoying doing things other than letting their asses fall asleep on surveillance. The kids were much better and more active, the men on duty never knew when those two would show up and so they always were 'aware of their surroundings'.

Twice they had to push the panic buttons and have one of the men take someone away. Then it was off to the interrogation room. The men weren't nice when it came to interrogation and they got the information!

Someone always talked. They would name people who gave them the dope to sell and as high up the food chain as it could go. Almost, but not directly pointing at the Mayor's staff. It was someone who had relatives in the city. Who hated the Mayor for sending his son to prison when Juniak was the district attorney of Trenton.

There was Still not enough proof of who was really doing this. Rangeman had been making progress as well. Jennifer Brown had them making lists and were cross checking items using the white boards in the conference room. These lists would be needed to prosecute the people in charge of this. It was looking like this was another way to discredit the Mayor for not being tough enough on crime to get re-elected.

What a mess Rangeman had right along with Stephanie and Juniak, but still Carlos and Stephanie were having a blast together, going into New York City to the theatre. One day Stephanie had hired a hot air balloon for the kids of the city parks. The last ride seeing the sunset, belonged to our favorite couple.

Carlos was having fun being a man in love for the first time; there were many firsts for them. Their first fight, disagreement really was who had the better basketball team, was it the New York Knicks or the Brooklyn Nets, The team had moved this year.

They never argued over grocery shopping or anything mundane, or who was cooking. They did everything together, the space they needed apart as a couple came from their jobs.

The peace they got at home was from each other, music playing in the background and a good meal was fix together. Even poker nights had been brought back. Once a week, the unlikely group which had started at five including Carlos, grew to seven as Hank and Hector thought they had mad card skills. All the money was still donated to the summer youth programs.

As summer was turning into fall, the campaign got nastier still. Each week more hate mail would arrive. Until one day, they had gotten lucky and a woman had went to mail her newest batch right at the post office where Frank Plum was the postmaster.

Frank had looked up and saw that the silent alarm button had been pushed. Frank had gone out front and saw a woman talking to his best clerk. It was then that he had hit the Rangeman panic button.

Standing right in front of the clerk was the opponent to Juniak's chief of staff, everyone knew her. As a matter of fact, her picture was right next to her bosses in all the papers. And in her hands was the last batch of letters to be mailed. What set off the clerk was seeing that the top envelope was addressed to Stephanie Plum c/o Mayor Joe Juniak, Trenton Courthouse. Hence the silent alarm to Frank. The Rangeman alarm, had the crew there within minutes.

Ram and Cal had been watching the post office stamps on the envelopes. They seemed to be mailed from certain offices or grocery stores. This week happened to be at Mr. Plum's office. They knew something like this was bound to happen. Now they knew who was taking the fall for it. Hopefully his daughter and his best friend might be safe for now, well safer than they were.

She was taken out in handcuffs and hauled off to the holding cell where this time Hank and Hector got to question her along with Ella in the room for a witness. Carlos was watching from the side of the wall. Hearing from the woman that smoke bombs were going to be used next to frighten off Juniak and Stephanie made him sick. He had felt a knot of fear growing in his stomach and his heart was racing.

That was his woman she was so callously talking about. Hurting her and her uncle was totally unacceptable and before the police came to take her away, they had a signed confession about who the culprits were and what the plans were that were supposed to happen.

Did the opponent know? Well of course he did, it was his niece that thought this scheme up in the first place, but with her uncles money.

Time seemed to fly by for everyone in Trenton; the weekly poker games that had started out as five, turned seven, now at times were held in the conference room at Rangeman. Carlos and Stephanie joined in and had some fun with the men that meant so much to him in the army, as well as employees who had turned into friends and partners in his business.

Juniak had said nothing of his opponent dropping out of the race. Once he was implicated by his own family member, it was all over but the crying, and still life in Trenton went on.

Stephanie and Carlos had taken out the Juniak's along with Grandma and Frank to eat brunch at the Green Light Café'. Grandma had to cancel, she was catching the bus to Atlantic City for the weekend, her clip and curl girls were on a mission, to win some money or die trying.

Everyone was enjoying their fruit smoothies and snacking on the fruit salad and buffalo wings being served, everyone was so nice and relaxed, joking around just like family.

Frank was just glad to get the bathroom to himself and spending time with his daughter and her _'roommate' _ or whatever they were calling themselves. Everyone was having a good time. That was until the voice of doom and gloom started talking, directly behind them.

Helen had walked up to their table, turning to Frank and said, 'Frank I tried to get a hold of you to pick something up for dinner tonight. When I found out where you were from your clerk, I came here' she ranted on, her voice getting higher. 'What's the meaning of this? And Stephanie, why don't you ever call me, or even come by? You should know how everyone is talking about you and **your job', "the one you can't do"**, all without even taking a breath and never looking at Stephanie. She then turned her focus on Elaine Juniak and Joe 'I should have known you would be with my husband (never saying **her daughter**), it seems like you are joined at the hip, always causing scandals around Trenton. It's a shame you won, or are winning. I can't believe what all I am hearing about you both.'

Helen just kept ranting on and on and on. Now focusing her attention on the man holding her daughters hand in a most possessive way and 'who is this?' 'Why are you with him? Is there something you care to share with your _**mother?' "**_'Are you whoring around like you did in high school?'__What will the neighbors think about you being with THAT man?' All the while she still had not looked at Stephanie. Everyone sucked in a breath, waiting to see what Steph would say or do. It was all Carlos could do "NOT" to pull his gun on her. Yes he still carried his guns and even had a couple of knives on him.

That was all that Stephanie needed to set her off. How dare her 'SO CALLED" mother talk about Carlos like that, she didn't even KNOW him! And questioning her morals? That was the final straw to her. Helen didn't even know she had just started a war. **And then it was game on for them all. The Juniak's, Carlos and Frank just sat back never opening their mouths, this wasn't their show. It belonging to the ladies in their lives.**

**Stephanie held firmly onto Carlos's hand, inhaled and let the words fly out of her mouth. She was looking directly at Elaine while making it clear that what she was saying was meant for Helen. 'Mom, I have been over to your house on numerous times right?' Elaine just nodded her head and said 'of course my dear, we just had brunch last Sunday after church, all of us were together.' 'And we have talked about Carlos and me waiting right?' Yes dear we have and We, your father, uncle Joe and I applaud both of you waiting. We knew you would do the right thing with waiting till you were married.**

**Elaine looked at Helen and said her own piece of mind, 'I don't know how you call yourself a mother; only to one daughter and not to another, Valerie had to move across the damn country to get away from her own 'shrewish mother.' ** And look at how you treat Stephanie, she is so much more my daughter and Edna's daughter than any child you ever had, now leave before I pick up my husband's phone and have you arrested for harassment.'

Helen's red face had her vein on her forehead pulsing, as she turned away, never so mortified in her life. She had seen some neighbors in here eating and listening, now it would be all over their part of Trenton about how she got the smack down of her life via her own child and the Mayor's wife no less, Mrs. Elaine Juniak.

Frank picked up his cell phone and dialed his house, leaving a message on their home phone for Helen to hear when she arrived home. 'You better fix your own dinner tonight, because I have plans,' and he hung up the phone laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Peace and quiet.

a/n not mine

A/n same as before; ms d. is kicking my ass for stockpiling chapters on her, and Ms. C&K are saying 'send more chapters so we can read ahead.'

Stephanie and Elaine had left Carlos, Joe and Frank alone to go shopping. They were driving into Philly for just that reason. If you discounted Hector and Hank along for the ride with them, it was just two women out having fun.

While the men all hung out at the _'Love Shack' _as everyone called it these days. Hell, even all of guy's took to playing the love shack song by the B-52's over the speakers at work. When Carlos appeared each day, his grin grew even bigger if possible.

Carlos went and got something from his locked desk, wanting to show her father of his love for his daughter, just what she meant to him, for in his hand was ring box. In that ring box was a pink gold diamond engagement ring that was 14 karats, along with it was her 18 karat Tacori Diamond eternity wedding band.

Carlos had gone to Lawrenceville to one of the jewelry stores that Rangeman was doing security for. Vecere jewelers. Frank and Joe both whistled when they saw the rings in the boxes, everyone close to Rangeman and the couple knew this time had been coming.

First thing was the fundraiser next week, which included the tuxes getting fitted; even with his opponent arrested Juniak had announced all funds raised would instead go to the city youth programs, and help for paying for the school supplies for those families that needed it as well as hiring security for all schools every day it was in session. The fundraiser had sold out and donations were still pouring in.

Stephanie couldn't be happier with the fundraiser and the new goals announced, she had been volunteering her time as well as tutoring classes . Rangeman had started teaching self-defense and had some volunteers for the school program. She was ecstatic. If Stephanie was happy, Carlos was even more so.

He said a prayer each night thanking the heavens above for his inner voice, or whatever you wanted to call it, that had gotten him to stop at that diner that day. It had become one of the best day of his life. As a matter of fact, their sixth month anniversary was coming up in November. Right after the elections were over.

What could be better than asking his woman to marry him then? Stephanie had a lot going on still in her life, while Carlos's business life had settled down somewhat, she was still very active at work, only now when she helped with the summer program, she had her best friend and a loving man right by her side.

They worked in tandem it seemed very well indeed. Now. if they could just get rid of Helen. Seems she was keen in finding them. She stalking them,. Seems whenever they turned around. there she was. It turns out that a neighbor of her parents, Mrs. Bertucelli saw everyone in Roselli's restaurant one day. She had told her daughter and her daughter told Helen and had showed her the picture that was on her Cell phone of Carlos Manoso and Stephanie kissing. Needless to say Helen was mortified. Ranting and raving till she almost passed out from not taking a breath. She kept talking about 'THAT MAN' and how she was being a 'WHORE!' Also, she was saying how Stephanie was a good for nothing daughter and berated her at every turn. Stephanie's address also had become public knowledge. There had been a fire that week in her neighborhood. So now the world, thanks to Helen Plum knew she lived in Mill Hill and that she had money, her own home and was single.

She didn't know, but had soon found out about Rangeman security. When Helen showed up one day knocking on Stephanie's door. She found herself being served with a restraining order saying she had to stay 500 feet away. That same day, she also had to give up stalking Elaine Juniak and her husband Joe, as she was served with a second restraining order. Helen was livid! ' What will the neighbors think!' How dare they treat her this way! She was a upstanding citizen of Trenton! More so then Joe and Elaine Juniak was. Definitely more the Stephanie was, she thought. Frank was beside himself with misery. Seems like she was on the warpath and it wasn't ending anytime soon, this time. It was the reason Valerie moved out and moved across country. Stephanie didn't want and was having no contact with her mother at all. Edna was already packing up to move to a retirement home near Philly. Close, just not to close.

What was keeping Frank from moving out you ask? Well, Loneliness actually. If he moved, he would be by himself. He had been married for over 30 plus years and wasn't sure he could be by himself. All he had was his cab fares and he was willingly donating his time to drive. His friend, Joe Juniak had a guest house on his property. A one bedroom fully furnished Ranch house that their kids had used when they were in college. All Frank had to do was just get moved in. Elaine already had it cleaned from top to bottom and Stephanie had helped as well.

It didn't take all that much persuading Frank to leave Helen. And so it came to be. That Jennifer Brown had filed divorce and separation papers on Frank's behalf. Turns out they were given to Helen as she was coming out of confession on a Friday morning. That's when the women of the burg went. Being handed the papers and told to 'have a good day' from a man in black, had her tripping down the stairs. Where she went end over end and landed on her hands and knees with her panties showing.

Pictures started floating around about that one. Helen was mortified, no one in the Mazur or Plum families had ever had a divorce before. What was she going to do now? Even her mother was packing? She figured Stephanie had something to do with that and told everyone she could what a disappointment of a daughter Stephanie was. When Helen had gotten home. She sat down at the dining room table and read the papers. It turns out she could either keep the house free and clear, or sell it and use the money however she saw fit. Since Frank was giving her alimony, that had consisted of 3.5% of his army pension a month. Jennifer had her sign papers that gave up all rights to his last name, she was now Helen Mazur again, she offered Helen to get her own attorney, but she refused, so when Jennifer explained she could take a onetime offer of $35,000. To call it quits, Helen signed and gave up all rights to Franks money in the one account that would have made her 'RICH'. All she had had to do was take Jennifer's advice and get a lawyer. Helen would regret that decision later.

Jennifer was a tricky little minx. Why do you think Rangeman hired her?

Frank wanted to still feel useful, understandably so. He would help out with the kids at school, tutoring. Once school started in august, he would be learning as well as the kids did about computers and such.

Bobby was helping with the self-defense classes and even Jennifer, his wife had a couple of hours to spare to work around the various school spots. Only Jennifer helped the parents file papers for child support, orders of abuse and or divorce papers. She had donated all kinds of legal help. And she was having the time of her life while doing so. It was nice giving back to the community that had believed kids mattered.

Stephanie had been spending time at Rangeman as well. She had ran some ideas past the guys for the kids and had helped out Ella whenever she needed it or if Stephanie saw she needed it. Ella and Stephanie had grown extremely close. They talked on the phone during Ella's break time and Stephanie coincided her break of yogurt to talk to her.

Ella and Luis were also going to the fundraiser as Stephanie and Carlos's guest of honor. Joe Juniak had asked Frank Plum to attend with them and all the Rangeman crew. They were excited to go as well.

Lester had gotten engaged to Melissa. So they was going. Tank and Nicole had found babysitters. So they were going as well. And there was Bobby and Jennifer. The single crew members were bringing dates. Woody found his old girlfriend Sandra and they had gotten back together. She had gone overseas and was in the Peace Corps and was back now.

The fundraiser was coming up. SOON! So much to do, in so little time.

After the fundraiser, Carlos had the most important question and task regarding his Babe. It was just picking out the perfect time and place. That was the problem.

The question came down to the same thing. 'Would she marry him?'


	14. Chapter 14

Let the party begin

A/n some of the ladies represented here are actual ffic authors /betas/readers.

It's all in who you know that can get things done for you; and Stephanie knew a whole lot of people. Ones she knew personally and some from in business in the past.

She had the catering done by the Amiciu Milano Restaurant, booking their banquet room on Baynard Street for the event. Elaine Juniak and Ella had helped with choosing the buffet menu for the guests.

Everything from the chicken piccata, scallops parmigiana, veal rolantina was taste tested before approval by the ladies. This was a party and fundraiser that spoke of well fed to well entertained patrons of Joe Juniak and his friends.

Once Stephanie met Manny's girlfriend, she also got drug into the mix of the fundraiser as well as being the Rangeman trouble shooter for the accounts payable department, she had them all on their toes, making sure they were well compensated for all the work the men did. Ms. D. was her name and she never told her given name, just preferred to be call that. She would answer to Nothing else. She had gotten ahold of Manny's charge card one day and met Stephanie and Elaine in Philly on the day of the 'shit hitting the fan' with Helen. She had also helped Jennifer get the best possible outcome for Frank Plum.

All the way down to the parking valets, the bartenders, the food and wine would flow. The ladies were ecstatic to know just how well they hadn't overlooked any a detail, they even drug Jennifer away from the corporate world into taste testing. She had become a good friend to Stephanie through Carlos and often when Ella and Stephanie took their conference call breaks, you would find Elaine and Jennifer joining them. Just talking girl stuff and keeping each other updated on their personal lives. Then Ms. D was added into the mix, you could hear laughter around Rangeman for the first time in years. Women's laughter for whenever Stephanie showed up, Ella was right with her, Elaine and the others had became a part of the **ya-ya sisterhood of range women.**

And Carlos and his friends couldn't have been happier.

One rule for Ella was though she was employed by Rangeman and she was the aunt of Carlos. She could not talk about work. She adored being included in the party preparations and taste testing and especially the break time calls. She always left her office with a bounce in her step, after finding out just how much Carlos had really changed for Stephanie. He had became human again. A man who was finally content in his life, in all aspects.

When the break in occurred at the mayor's office. Ella thought for sure she would be seeing Stephanie sleeping at Rangeman. When it was explained to her by Tank that Stephanie had that man wrapped around her little finger and had him staying with her. Ella gave props to him for finding a woman that was able to stand up to him. One who was his equal in every way possible. It seemed love was in the air at Rangeman that was for sure, Hank and Amy had a child on the way already. Lester was getting his Melissa and even things were looking up for Manny and Ms. D.

Luis and Ella had their clothes picked out; as a matter of fact. Ella had a list as to whom was wearing what so her and Stephanie along with Elaine could make sure that no one had the same thing.

When the ladies hit the shopping boutique of Three Sirens Boutique in Philly, it was a given no one would have the same style of dress; because nothing was alike in there. Stephanie called up her two best friends from her college years Cindy and Kris, who brought Amanda as well, even though they didn't know a soul in Stephanie's life as it had been a few years since they saw each other, but an email got them all involved. So by email she told them to show up at the Three Sirens Boutique at a certain time. She was dragging them along to the fundraiser by their hair if she had to. There were going to be so many Rangeman men to hang out with and maybe just maybe, a connection would happen.

The girls were impressed by Stephanie, finally being in love and loved the fact Helen got her ass handed to her by first Stephanie and Elaine. Then the process server hired by Rangeman for Franks divorce. Not one of the ladies had anything nice to say about Helen and her ways. Having Jennifer on their side sure in the hell didn't hurt Frank in the least, he had his money well protected already, he had told Jennifer. When she just patted his hand and said **'no worries Frank, this is why I get paid what I do from Rangeman.' **

Stephanie had found a dark grey high necked collar with no back dress that sat just above her knee. Jennifer chose a blue halter dress, slit up the sides to show her long legs and Jennifer being Jennifer planned on getting her groove on and chose a strappy open toed shoe with some modest heels to keep up with her husband on the dance floor. Ms. D. scored a black strapless dress after almost 'bitch slapping' another customer for it, and Melissa was going in a green dress to match Lester's eyes. Cindy went with a deep burgundy dress, with a modest amount of cleavage showing. Kris had on a sky blue dress that actually matched Stephanie's eyes and Amanda went with her favorite color of a pale green.

Stephanie had just the men for the ladies to hang out with already in mind. Wait till they saw the 'man candy of Rangeman' as she called them. Even to their faces, asking if they all had to pass the looks test so Carlos would hire them.

Ella had found a wonderful Silver and Black dress with a Bolero, that shimmered when she moved. It matched her Latin heritage perfectly. Elaine found a Silver strapless gown that hung nicely just above the floor and made her look like she was floating.

All the men it seemed were going to be wearing Armani tuxes. Thanks to Carlos, who was making sure this was a night to remember for Stephanie.

Everyone agreed to meet up at the 'love shack' aka Stephanie and Carlos's home as there were a couple of stretch limos to pick everyone up courtesy of Rangeman of course.

The live band hired by Juniak specialized in upbeat, hard hitting (according to the sisterhood) and was perfect for after dinner dancing, waiters in tuxes and soft music in the background set the mood for the evening.

Of course speeches were given; only one though by the Mayor who thanked everyone for attending and making sure the children of Trenton never went without a meal, without clothing or supplies. He had announced that a free clothing room was being built for each school. After thanking Stephanie, he had also personally thanked Jennifer Brown for helping the parents of the children that needed special help but couldn't afford it.

Looked like Jennifer picked up a client in the city school program, and as usual she would donate the money back, albeit quietly.

Carlos and Stephanie owned the dance floor. From the salsa to the sensuous bachata. While the other men and women danced the same dances, they never came close to the heat that was Carlos and Stephanie. Theirs was a love that was tested and only one question still had to be asked. Then the romance of their lives could be consummated.

Just when and where Carlos would ask his 'Babe' this most important question remained to be seen. He wasn't a tactical planner or strategist for nothing you know.

A/n let the guessing begin, who is who on ffic?

Only 3 chapters left of this story ladies. It's been a blast and wish they were mine cause there sure as hell wouldn't be no dang jomo at all…..

C/K/D thanks again for suggestions, the laughs, reading ahead and the beta work. Will be calling upon you again and you know why *wink wink*


	15. Chapter 15

'Babe, will you…'

Carlos finally had it all planned out, he was always exceptional in whatever he did, this time he knew he hit a home run out of the ball park with the bases loaded in the ninth inning.

He had to call in very heavy favors to get what he wanted to happen tonight, but once again _the mission had been accomplished._

Today was the day he had been waiting for, the election campaign was over, Juniack had of course won, even with an opponent there really wasn't any doubt what was going to happen. It was a landslide victory.

From the talk with Stephanie this morning, he knew something was up. Over breakfast of western omelets and splitting a single pancake, ate while drinking their coffee and juice, it finally happened.

In front of his very own eyes, he saw Stephanie, the tousled hair woman of his dreams, still in her jammies when right in front of his 'babe' smirk, she became **STEPHANIE, THE MAYORS CHIEF OF STAFF;** one of the most public personas in Trenton.

And asked for a favor.

**Which is why at Stephanie's request, he was asked to dress business casual, no jacket unless wanted was needed.**

'Babe', and gave her his patent eyebrow raise, and in true ESP fashion which meant to her 'whenever you show up is fine with me'

In the biggest conference room they had, every staff member of range man attended, all at the request of Stephanie and Joe Juniack.

Stephanie and Joe had paid for the contract workers to work the day and evening shifts, only reporting to tank in case something happened.

Ella and Luis were there as were the wives and or serious significant others from these men; they also had become Stephanie's family as well as the mayor's staff and family. Frank plum was in attendance as well as her grandmother.

Each had at Stephanie's request dressed a little nicer, which meant to Jennifer brown when she told everyone "no black requested', everyone had to RSVP to Mrs. Brown personally as well.

Since everyone had fond thoughts of our babe couple, of course everyone showed up. It was time for the Joe and steph show, something no one all together had ever seen before.

Joe stood up at the podium and 'thanked everyone, who believed in his ideas for moving Trenton forward, I want to tell you it means more since this will be **'my last term as mayor; he continued on in saying When this term is up, Joe' was stepping down to other considerations;** if the folks in this room agreed,' he wanted to run for the House of Representatives for Trenton New Jersey.

'**But he and Stephanie needed to **a few things that concerned each and everyone one of them,' and sat down while standing up there was everyone's friend, Stephanie plum.

She made eye contact with each woman and man in the room, leaving Carlos for the longest, as if willing her his strength for what she was about to say.

Stephanie asked a question of each of them,' to think about what their lives would be like in a few months, Joe and her needed answers.'

They were going to run Juniack as state Legislature of Trenton New Jersey, and Stephanie was going to be his chief of staff.

"How would each of you feel about that?' looking directly at her man, the other half of her sitting there, with his eyes intently on his woman. 'Range man doesn't need the baggage coming with being friends with me brings, can each of you men?' she paused looking at her sisterhood sitting there all together, 'and most definitely you gals handle the pressure of the press?"

'From the minute we announce this in another nine months, press scrutiny will be intense, and we will just grin and bear it, if you don't agree, even one person; please speak your mind freely.

We just won't run, simple as that.

On the flip side,' Stephanie snorted, 'if you all are in with us, and truly think that we are making a difference to Trenton with our programs we have, the money we now have to pay for the best for our kids; then please say yes to supporting Joe and I, '**on our own mission**,' and walked back to her seat, right by Joe.

'In' Carlos said.

'In' Elaine said.

'In', she could tell Jennifer's voice anywhere, and so it went; everyone gave their blessing to the running again of Joe Juniack, only this time for house of representive for Trenton.

Carlos had never been prouder, just like Elaine was of her own personal counterpart in their relationships.

Elaine saw her husband; a man who truly cares.

Carlos saw the woman of his heart and soul, truly soar like the wonder she truly was.

After the congratulations were said , a party atmosphere happened at range man; it seemed like it always did where the sisterhood was together; Stephanie; the light of the room, Elaine, who helped raise her own wonder woman right along with her grandma Edna, uncle Joe who supported her most of her life, and saw her become the woman he and his wife always knew she could be and of course Aunt Ella, she had adopted Stephanie as her own child from the moment she and Luis saw Carlos truly smile ; the first time in years actually that had happened.

Each man of the range man crew knew Stephanie damn near walked on water; their boss no longer existed for them; ever since meeting Stephanie that fateful day, Carlos became his own man, happy in his life for the very first time.

After veggies and dip, some crackers and water, the party was over and back to work.

Stephanie had to handle a meeting at city hall; the mayor had to see the city commission for more money from the city budget; life went on.

Carlos had her meeting penciled in his calendar; so he knew when she was back at her desk, he picked up the phone and asked her, 'babe, would you do me the honor of a date tonight? I can pick you up at four, would that give you enough time to go home and get ready?' he was holding his breath, for this answer met everything to him, and he heard in his ear, 'always, Carlos.'


	16. Chapter 16

Click.

They had hung up at the same time, for once.

Letting a whoosh of air out. Carlos had three hours till he saw his 'Babe' again. He had brought his own clothes to shower and change into, but first he needed to get moving and get things done. This was the most important date of his life, the racing of his heart told him to calm down and take a deep breath.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

After getting his heart rate down, he went off to the store, he was a **man in love, determined to finally ask the question, he had wanted to from the first time he met his other half, his babe.**

"Will you marry me?"

The words were so ingrained into him; he was surprised he didn't blurt them out in the meeting of their friends and family. Instead he tested his legendary patience and made the proper call to her, asking for a date.

He told her it was up to her how to dress, whatever she was most comfortable in; they wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

Stephanie raced to her Uncle Joe's office, catching her daddy and the Juniak's by surprise. 'I need to leave, Carlos asked me out for a date and I have soooo much to do to get ready for it.'

Looks had been exchanged between the two men; Elaine knew what was going on. As a matter of fact, she had suggested to Stephanie what to wear for tonight's date, after being told to 'dress comfortably it was going to be a nice long date!' Stephanie nodded, they were terrific ideas and left for the day.

The three co-conspirators all looked at each other with a smile. Joe had called Carlos to let him know Stephanie was on her way home to get ready. Carlos was filling them all in on what he had planned, what he was doing in and around Trenton to mark this VERY special occasion. They hung up the phone and smiled to each other, once again. They couldn't be happier with all Carlos had planned.

She would be arriving home shortly to flowers, not just any flowers either.

A knock on the door would come at exactly four o'clock, starting their date of a lifetime.

Carlos was making some specific stops. Then he was heading back to Rangeman. This time it was to his Aunt Ella's apartment. She and Luis were tapping their feet in anticipation of this evening. Carlos had asked if he could talk to them privately.

He brought up a dress bag, holding his suit, sans jacket and had to make another couple of trips to his car for the rest. Helped along by Luis, just to make sure he wouldn't drop anything. Carlos was a bundle of nerves, after all.

Carlos wasn't normally the nervous type, he moved smoothly and with the self-assurance that was born into him it seemed. He made sure he had the engagement ring with him. Setting it on the kitchen counter as he started in on what was to be a meal for romance. Champagne cocktails, a fruit platter filled with fresh pineapple, mangos, oranges and strawberries plus kiwi. Some he even skewered on toothpicks.

He made a seafood platter as well, with smoked salmon; lobster he had marinated in wine sauce was ready to go, along with the clams and mussels. He reverently unpacked the champagne flutes for them to use, rewashed them, dried them and repacked them into a special container.

It looked like a picnic for romance and he made sure of it. He had paid a hefty retainer for the perfect spot to propose. He knew Stephanie was romantic at heart, just by their talks they had had over the past months of living together. She believed in the good in people and until proven wrong, Stephanie completely was in that person's corner.

Carlos never knew someone like Stephanie even existed, let alone someone he would want to be with forever. What a concept, being married to the woman of his dreams and finally being able to consummate their passion that sparked every time they were together.

Just washing dishes together seemed to be a dance of seduction, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes. She would call him out when they were discussing a subject. One such subject was it better to expand the bathroom for themselves and leave the other one for their houseguests or build a new one. It seemed they would have a lot of guests. When poker night turned into early morning.

She just didn't know about the marriage license he had already filled out and was awaiting her signature on it to make it legal.

They had talked about marriage and who they would have standing up for them, where she even wanted the wedding to take place. It was their 'someday soon' talk that was happening more and more.

Stephanie was rushing around in her robe when the doorbell rang, an hour early she noticed.

After checking the security screen on the panel; she noticed a delivery truck from Simcox flowers and a delivery girl was standing on her front porch, waiting for Stephanie to open the door. 'Oh my' she said, 'how utterly enchanting' when she saw the flowers. She put the arrangement on the dining room table. She was going get the girl her tip when she was told, 'The tip has been taken care of already, Miss Stephanie, have a good day' as she closed the door behind the girl.

Smiling she saw Carlos remembered how she was all Zen and loved the atmosphere of feng shui. In front of her standing in a 19 in cylinder vase were green orchids, with magnificent leaves.

Picking up the card, she read 'See you soon My Love' ~~ Carlos. Stephanie took off to finish getting ready. Putting her hair in a messy side bun and laying out the clothes Elaine had suggested to her.

Carlos was also anticipating what was to come. Now that he was ready and packed he sat down with his Aunt Ella and Uncle Luis. He told them that he was ready for a family. Cutting back at work and letting the other Partners do more in Rangeman. He had had a part in helping Joe Juniak's political career from the background, and found out that he had been intrigued by the backdoor maneuvering.

Joe was offering him a part time job dealing with their security, so he could stay close for when he and Stephanie were on the road. He was part of their 'entourage' so to speak. Carlos thought that this was something to consider. He would get to be with his wife in the daytime, meeting people and working on solutions via phone and fax. But in the late afternoon, after all was said and done, she became his other half. He would say, 'his better half.'

Ying and Yang.

It also meant that as part of Rangeman, he could take two men with him. Paid for by the Joe Juniak/Stephanie Plum fund. It was a rather sizeable one.

It looked like Hector, Hank, as well as his wife Amy were all hitting the road. The sisterhood and brotherhood was alive and well. Making sure to take along some poker cards, as Elaine would be coming also.

A floating poker game, Carlos had told them and he wanted to play in his wife's world. Meshing them together even more.

Ella and Luis were watching Carlos just spill it all to them. After all, next to his brothers, they were his family, Right along with Frank and Stephanie Plum, soon to be 'Manoso.' Ella had a smile on her face so large and tears were running down her face. All of these boys were special to Ella, but Carlos had been the one to keep an eye on. He had acted like he had never needed anyone. That is until now. He needed Stephanie and she needed him.

He wasn't wasting any more time. According to Stephanie, Carlos and she had fun. Something neither had experienced with someone else. Memories were being made day after day, stacks and stacks of memories and Carlos did not want to miss one more. Not if he could help it.

Carlos wouldn't settle for anything but marriage.

Stephanie and he deserved it. Now he just had to close the deal.

a/n not ours…**BTW…ONE MORE CHAPTER…SEE YOU FRIDAY.**


	17. Chapter 17

Always.

Forgetting nothing, Carlos was soon zooming out of the garage at Rangeman. Leaving behind an Aunt Ella who was in her husband's arms, crying softly.

'Finally Luis, Carlos is complete. I am so happy for the son we can call our own. I am so glad he took that walk, look how his life is not work anymore, and for him to want to walk away from it somewhat is a miracle.' Ella said happily.

'I know my dear, I know' Luis said as he softly rubbed his wife's back, knowing of their plans for the wedding. He was thinking to himself, _'if the weather cooperates, all will be well'_

Carlos stepped out of his car and was about to walk up the steps, when all of a sudden. He stopped.

There standing with a messy side bun, lip gloss and nothing else on her face was Stephanie. She was a vision of loveliness in his eyes.

She had a white off the shoulder peasant top, along with a skirt that swirled with ease as she walked. Colorful, and yet it seemed to fit. She was truly a beautiful woman. She had flats on, no heels tonight; this is how he told her to dress. Comfortable and she was up for anything her man came up with.

Carlos himself had taken the same amount of time, his charcoal gray slacks were tailored and his white dress shirt was out and untucked, on his feet were men's slip on loafers. He also was comfortable in what he was wearing. No tie, no jacket, just pure style and grace as he moved forward and gave her a single red rose, "babe", right along with a kiss that had left them both breathless.

A perfect gentleman from the beginning, Stephanie thought she was _'blessed from the heavens above'' for _finding the man of her dreams. She got to live with him, work with him even more now and finally she was ready to settle down with him.

But she was willing to wait for however long it took. She took her moral values seriously and Carlos had respected her boundaries.

Their relationship meant so much to each of them, for Stephanie it was pure heaven. Well, as close to being there without actually being there.

Living with her best friend, getting to touch him when they came home from work and having his arms fit around her just right. But most of all, it was the laughter. Even the littlest things became 'their own joke', something only couples could understand.

And to Carlos, he finally knew what a family meant. It was having your best friend right beside you, never behind or ahead, but right alongside with you, in all you did. Talking about their day, sharing news of friends, or just hanging out in sweats all day and doing nothing, they fit just as if they were made for each other.

It was them being together.

He was so happy with his new job; he didn't mind that he was stepping further away from Rangeman. His partners were just happy as hell for them both.

Besides he would only be gone while the Juniak/Plum/ soon to be 'Manoso' show went out of town. Making sure Stephanie and her uncle Joe were looked after in a professional way put Rangeman in the public eye more. This was the question that Stephanie had asked them. 'Could they handle the pressure of the press?' It was time to step up and feel the heat in the kitchen, just like his partner in life did. Every day of her life. Besides who was to say that Elaine and he couldn't do floating card games, anyways.

He guided her to the car, waiting until she was settled down and buckled in and made the familiar drive. One he had made before, just a few days ago with Frank and Joe. The day he showed them the ring, it was a day later that he brought them there, the place that he would be proposing to his future wife. He wanted to get their thoughts and words on the location.

Frank just patted him on the back, and said 'Well done, son, well done!' While Joe looked at it and walked around the grounds. He broke out with the biggest grin and told Carlos, 'perfect for our girl, just perfect.'

Carlos was only hoping they were right. He had studied what Stephanie liked, the colors she favored, how unusual her tastes were in furniture and how much of a romantic at heart she was.

This was it.

The perfect place.

The perfect time.

He had made it happen.

Leading her out of the car, bags in hand, fingers intertwined, they walked in silence, enjoying each other's presence, and words were not needed anymore between them.

Slowly he led her to where he wanted her. The scene was to her back as they spread the white tablecloth down on the ground. Asking her to sit down, all with her back to what he wanted her to see.

Everything was set up finally. According to the man who made this happen, Carlos Manoso.

Filling their champagne flutes, keeping her eyes locked on his, she never saw what he did next.

Until the end.

Tucking a curl behind her ear, Carlos softly whispered to her as his lips came closer to hers. '**If you asked me how many times you have crossed my mind, I would say once, because you have never left," as he moved in for the most gentle of kisses.**

Slowly, ever so slowly, he had turned his babe so she was facing the bridge and water lilies that Claude Monet had made famous.

He saw tears slide down her face, right before she crushed him to her. Thanking him for making her dream come true. To see all this at the Grounds for Sculpture in Hamilton. She had always wanted to come and see the inspiration Monet had when he too walked on the bridge.

Carlos and Stephanie took their shoes off, carried their glasses over the bridge and right in the middle of it. They had stopped and looked down at the water, just letting the sound of water soothe them.

It was time.

Feeling around in his pocket, his eyes still on hers,,,,,

Locking eyes again on his babe, Carlos dropped to one knee and asked.

'**Babe, will you marry me?'**

A/n: **Ms. D and I want to thank you all for following our own AU HEA version, hope you enjoyed it...once again not ours….****if ****you can read this …Carlos and Stephanie invite you to a one shot coming soon…**


End file.
